Kalos: Sueños y Gloria
by ZeruXT
Summary: Teselia; una de sus peores ligas, regresando triste después de su patetica derrota pero aun con su espíritu de lucha en pie, Ash decide tomar su entrenamiento seriamente, despues de meses de formacion se embarca hacia una nueva region, Kalos. Sin embargo se encontrará con un poder totalmente nuevo, se reunira con alguien importante de su pasado y pasara por situaciones peligrosas.
1. Chapter 1

_**He decidido dar inicio a esta nueva historia, pretendo que esta historia sea un poco diferente a la que ya conocemos, aunque tomare ciertos elementos de la serie como el accidente de Luminalia, en lo personal me agrado mucho ese capítulo. También Profundizar un poco más en la historia del pasado, complementándolo con el del presente Tratando de darle el mejor sentido posible. Espero que puedan disfrutar de la lectura y cualquier crítica y/o recomendación sientan libres de hacerlo.**_

_**Capítulo 1-El inicio de un nuevo camino-**_

Un hermoso día soleado adornaba la región Kanto exactamente en pueblo paleta, ¿el lugar?, la base de la colina para llegar al laboratorio del famoso profesor Oak una de las eminencias en la investigación Pokémon y también aquel que entrega a los tres Pokémon iniciales de la región Kanto a los nuevos formadores capacitados para iniciar un viaje Pokémon. Pero en estos momentos esto es irrelevante ya que en ese lugar dos niños se encuentras derramando lágrimas, uno de ellos un niño de cabello negro cuervo con ojos cafés claros y el cabello totalmente desordenado de unos 9 años y enfrente de el una niña de unos 8 años con cabello color miel y ojos azules como el mar encima de su cabeza un sombrero de paja. La niña lloraba en el hombro del niño mientras él le acariciaba su largo y suave cabello.

-No llores serena, no me gusta verte triste-Decía el niño con lágrimas en sus ojos tratando de consolar el llanto de su pequeña amiga.

-No… no quiero irme-Declaraba la niña con lágrimas cayendo de sus bonitos ojos y su nariz roja e irritada del llanto.

Con delicadeza el niño la tomo de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos, el saco un pañuelo blanco y una pokebola bordada a mano en uno de los extremos, doblándolo con delicadeza y acercándolo al rostro de la niña suavemente procedió a limpiarle las lágrimas que caían de ellos. Todo esto presenciado frente a dos señoras madres de cada uno de ellos y el profesor de aquella región que también derramaban lagrimas por la conmovedora y triste escena que se producía.

-Nos volveremos a ver ya lo veras-decía el niño mientras controlaba el flujo de sus lágrimas y sonreía para darle algo de consuelo a su amiga.

-Me lo prometes-Dijo la niña suplicante y con la mirada baja.

A esto el niño tomo sus pequeñas manos abriéndolas y poniendo el pañuelo en ellas-Es tuyo, Te prometo que cuando sea entrenador te buscare y viajaremos juntos-una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras recitaba las palabras.

La niña limpio el resto de sus lágrimas -Es una promesa-dijo mientras entrelazaban sus dedos meñiques, por primera vez en ese momento una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Con dolor por interrumpir la escena la madre de la niña hablo-Es hora Serena, tenemos que irnos-dijo la señora abriendo la puerta trasera del auto con dolor al ver a su niña en ese estado.

Miro a su madre para luego volver con su amigo-Hasta luego Ash, te extrañare-dijo la pequeña aun con dolor en su corazón, acercándose a él le dio un último fuerte abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla para sorpresa del niño.

El niño sorprendido hizo algo que incluso sorprendió a las señoras-Yo también te extrañare Serena-declaro mientras él se inclinó y le dio a su amiga un beso en su mejilla. Sorprendida la niña bajo su rostro para dirigirse a entrar al asiento trasero del auto, antes de entrar levanto su rostro tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa y con su mano se despidió de nuevo de su amigo Para después entrar a él.

El auto arranco para después empezar a alejarse, la niña se asomó de la ventana trasera agitando sus manos, el niño corrió por un momento detrás del auto agitando también sus manos "la próxima vez que nos veamos seré un fuerte entrenador ya lo veras serena" el niño pensó con determinación mientras veía el auto que se llevaba a su Mejor amiga alejarse.

_**-/ 7 años después /-**_

Nos encontramos en la lejana región de Kalos una bella región llena de Pokémon únicos y espectaculares, cede de una de las metrópoli más grandes del mundo y una de las ciudades más hermosas de todas, diferente Pokémon se pueden ver en ella en agua tierra y mar, todos conviviendo felizmente, en ella se encuentra un pequeño poblado, Pueblo Boceto. Cabe mencionar En la región de Kalos los entrenadores no pueden iniciar su viaje Pokémon a menos que tengan la edad mínima que son los quince años y con la autorización de sus padres, sin esos requerimientos no es posible expedir la licencia de entrenadores novatos. Y justamente en este poblado una señorita acaba de cumplir los quince años reglamentarios y con la autorización ya dada por su madre ella se prepara este día para iniciar su camino por la enorme región.

-Vaya serena aún no se despierta, esa niña es muy dormilona- decía una mujer de cabello castaño mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa-Fletching ¿Puedes hacerme el honor?- el pequeño Pokémon tipo ave llamado Fletching de color rojo predominante alzo vuelo para salir de la ventana de la cocina en breves segundos la pequeña ave entro al cuarto de la chica mientras se posaba en su cabeza. Tomando impulso su pico tomo un leve brillo para después golpearlo repetidamente en la cabeza de la chica que dormía pacíficamente.

-¡!Ahh¡-un fuerte grito se oyó que retumbo por toda la casa haciendo a la señora reír a carcajadas-el trabajo está hecho-Dijo satisfactoriamente.

La chica se levantó enojada mirando al pequeño Pokémon que posaba en una mesita cerca de su cama mirándola con una cara burlona-Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me levantes así-dijo eufórica la chica para recibir un –fletch fletch fletch- por respuesta. Si, la picara ave se burlaba de ella.

Enojada salto de la cama queriendo atrapar al Pokémon solo para estampar su rostro en la mesita-Au-Dijo ella frotándose la nariz-Fletching, te prometo que si te atrapo te hare comida de Rihorns-Dijo la chica maliciosamente que hizo sudar al ave y salir volando rápidamente de su cuarto.

La bella señorita rio ante la acción del Pokémon para después levantarse y dirigirse a su baño, muchos minutos después salió con un shorts cortos de color lila y una blusa blanca sin mangas y el pelo totalmente suelto y seguidamente decidió bajar a tomar su desayuno encontrando a su madre en la mesa.

-Buenos días serena-Dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-No son buenos cuando cierto Pokémon te quiere romper el cráneo-Respondió serena aun molesta con el ave y frotándose la frente.

-¿Lista para tu viaje?-pregunto la mujer mayor-Has esperado mucho tiempo por esto-

-Si mama lo sé-respondió la joven-Aunque aún no sé qué es lo que quiero para mí-termino mientras comía sus wafles calientes.

-Bueno, están las carreras de Rhyhorn -Dijo su madre haciendo una mirada despistada.

Serena rio-Mamá aunque las carreras de Rhyhorn son divertidas no es algo que yo quiera hacer con mi vida-dijo suspirando-No es lo mío.

La madre exhalo con tristeza-Lo se mi amor, yo no te puedo obligar a hacerlo. Sobre todo después de lo que eso provoco-Dijo la señora bajando la cabeza.

-Está bien mamá. Siento por haberte culpado por mucho tiempo, pero ahora quiero buscar lo que quiero ser, después de todo prometí que sería una fuerte entrenadora-menciono la chica tomando los brazos de su madre-Aunque hoy podemos pasar tiempo de calidad antes de comenzar mi viaje-dijo llamando la atención de su madre.

-¿A qué te refieres serena?-Pregunto su madre.

-Qué te parece una última carrera antes de irme-Dijo con un guiño

-Oh no niña, ni te atrevas a retar a la maestra-dijo la señora haciendo reír a su hija.

Madre e hija pasaron todo la mañana e inicios de la tarde compartiendo el tiempo, después de todo no se verían en un muy buen tiempo, Grace, como se llamaba la señora ayudo a su hija a comprar todas las cosas que necesitaba para su viaje, poco después del almuerzo la chica ya estaba en su cuarto preparando todo para su viaje, vestida de una blusa negra sin mangas, una falda tableada roja medias hasta los muslos y unos tenías negros con unos diseños de pokebola roja a los lados ahora decidía que sombrero ponerse, entrando su madre en ese momento.

-¿Ya todo listo?-

-Sí, pero aún no me decido en cual sombrero debo usar ¿tú qué opinas?-Pregunto a su madre-¿derecha o izquierda?

Grace pensó por un momento-Izquierda-dijo finalmente.

-Bueno, derecha será-dijo Felizmente haciendo perder el equilibrio de su madre.

-¿Porque me preguntas si decidirás lo contrario?-Pregunto exaltada su madre.

-Jeje bueno mami tu nunca has sido buena haciendo buenas combinaciones-Dijo tímidamente.

Su madre negó con la cabeza-Bueno solo te venía a decir que se te hace tarde para salir, no quiero que te agarre la noche antes de llegas a ciudad Luminalia-

-No te preocupes, ya estoy lista en un momento bajo-Declaro la peli miel mientras su madre bajaba a la primera planta, ella se miró en el espejo para después acercarse a su pequeño buro y abrir un cajón de donde saco una pequeña caja, al abrirlo y mirar el contenido saco un pañuelo blanco, mismo que doblo y metió en la bolsa lateral de su falda. Mirándose por última vez y tomando una fuerte respiración. Bajo al primer piso para ser despedida por su madre.

Cuídate mucho hija y no se te olvide llamarme constantemente-dijo la señora con un poco de tristeza al ver a su hija partir.

-Está bien mamá, lo hare-Dijo la chica dándole un fuerte abrazo a su madre para después salir corriendo-Hasta luego mamá, Hasta luego Rhyhorn -declaro la joven agitando la mano mientras un Pokémon en forma de rinoceronte salía de una pequeña casa y daba un rugido de despedida.

Después de unas horas de caminata la chica por fin llegaba a la enorme ciudad Luminalia, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al ver la enorme ciudad y mirar todas las tiendas y restaurantes, el brillos de sus ojos era más visible. Sacudiendo la cabeza se bofeteo a si mima-Calmadita serena, primero debemos ir al laboratorio del profesor ciprés, después podemos visitar las tiendas, primero laboratorio, luego tiendas, primero laboratorio, luego tiendas, primero laboratorio, luego tiendas-se repetía muchas veces a si misma

Luego de estar perdida por casi una hora por fin logro buscar el laboratorio, un edificio enorme-No puede ser, si hubiera doblado a la izquierda en aquella esquina en vez de ir de frente lo hubiera buscado fácilmente-se reprendió a sí misma con una mirada resignada por su gran orientación digna de un Psyduck y decidió entrar al laboratorio.

-Hola buenas tardes ¿Hay alguien?-Pregunto, en ese momento un hombre con bata blanca de no más de 30 años de edad apareció bajando las escaleras.

-Hola buenas tardes supongo que eres una nueva entrenadora-dijo el hombre cortésmente-Déjame presentarme mi nombre es Augusto Ciprés-

-Mucho gusto profesor y si soy una nueva entrenadora-Dijo sacando su carnet que acreditaba su edad y la autorización de su madre.

-Correcto déjame ver, Sophy podrías traer a los Pokémon-Pregunto a su asistente, está asintiendo se fue y en breves momento trajo una bandeja con tres pokebolas dejando salir a las tres criaturas, el profesor ingresando los datos a un ordenador procedió a descargarla hacia una nueva pokedex.

-Aquí mira, esto es una pokedex con el puedes escanear los datos de todos los Pokémon que te encuentres en tu viaje-recalco el profesor.

-Gracias profesor-Dijo serena para escanear a los tres Pokémon presentes, la chica escuchaba asombrada los datos de cada uno de ellos.

Después de unos momentos hablo el profesor -¿Ya has hecho tu elección?-pregunto a la chica entusiasmada

-Claro ya he decidido-Menciono la joven arrodillándose frente a un Pokémon con forma de zorro con un pelaje casi totalmente amarillo y la punta de su esponjosa cola de color rojo junto con mechones de pelo que salían de sus orejas de color rojo igualmente-¿quieres venir conmigo pequeña?-Pregunto serena al Pokémon que felizmente asintió mientras corría a acariciar sus piernas.

-Aquí serena, cinco pokebolas para que puedas adherir nuevos miembros a tu equipo-dijo el profesor.

-Gracias-Dijo serena-bueno fennekin Regresa es hora de iniciar nuestro viaje-la joven se despidió del profesor y de su asistente para después tomar rumbo al centro Pokémon, esa noche se quedaría ahí para que después de un merecido descanse decida hacia donde se tiene que dirigir, la chica caminaba felizmente preguntándose qué tipo de aventuras se encontraría en su camino y en su mente se preguntaba qué pensaría cierta persona de ella ahora que iniciaría su viaje, eso hizo que en su rostro se dibuje una sonrisa triste, ella miro al cielo donde poco a poco empezaba a colorearse de color naranja para después retomar el paso hacia su destino.

_**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 7 meses antes región Kanto 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Un joven de 16 años de cabello azabache y ojos cafés con un Pikachu en el hombro caminaba por las calles de pueblo paleta, su pueblo natal, había terminado sus aventuras en la región de Teselia, feliz por haber conocido nuevos amigos y haber adherido más miembros a su familia, pero también triste por la forma en que había perdido el campeonato, él sabía que podría haberlo hecho mejor y se reprochaba a sí mismo. Después de dejar a una amiga reportera en el laboratorio del profesor Oak el caminaba rumbo a su casa.

-No puedo creer que perdimos de esa manera Pikachu-menciono triste mientras el roedor le palmeaba la espalda, levantando el rostro miro hacia el cielo-Kalos, según Alexa es un lugar fenomenal y me emociona poder conocerlo, pero aun no estamos listos Pikachu.

El roedor miraba a su entrenador con una mezcla de confusión y tristeza-¿Pika?-pregunto.

El chico lo miro y le acaricio la barbilla haciendo que el ratón suspire de felicidad-esta vez será diferente amigo, iremos a Kalos solo cuando estemos listos, esta vez traeremos el campeonato a pueblo paleta-menciono mientras apretaba sus puños-Es hora de que el mundo sepa el verdadero potencial de Ash Ketchum-declaro elevando sus puños a cielo mientras Pikachu elevo sus patitas delanteras imitando la pose de su entrenador.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo2 –Destino, Kalos-

El sol se levantaba en la hermosa región de Kanto, en un lugar llamado pueblo paleta más exactos en una casa de aquel poblado un chico de 15 años de cabello azabache se preparaba para un nuevo día, precisamente el día de ayer el había arribado a su ciudad natal después de regresar de sus últimas aventuras en una lejana región llamada Teselia, había llegado con una nueva amiga la cual era reportera la cual había ido al laboratorio por una entrevista, por desgracia nuestro joven protagonista aun no tenía esa iniciativa de levantarse temprano por lo que su buen amigo Pikachu fue el que la tomo. El ratón con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro se encargó personalmente de darle los buenos días a su entrenador de una manera bastante peculiar.

-Pi Ka Chuuuuuuuuuuuu- el cuerpo del roedor se llenó de energía que descargo en el cuerpo de su entrenador.

El joven salto de su cama sintiendo la electricidad atravesar todo su cuerpo cayendo de boca en el suelo, aun perdido por el ataque abrió lentamente sus ojos para mirar al roedor que estaba parado frente de el con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso te va a costar el Kétchup de hoy-dijo Ash aun con la estática en su cuerpo cosa que hizo que Pikachu abriera grandemente los ojos, juntando sus patitas empezó a suplicar poniendo ojos llorosos a su entrenador-Lo considerare-dijo Ash levantándose completamente para después iniciar su día.

Después de tomar un baño y vestirse Ash bajo a la primera planta donde se encontró a su madre que ya estaba terminando el desayuno.

-Buenos días Cariño-saludo su madre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Buenos días mamá-contesto mirando el desayuno en la mesa-Huele delicioso-termino para después sentarse y comer los huevos que había preparado su madre.

-Y cuál es el plan hoy-la señora dijo mientras veía a su hijo tragar toda su comida.

-Como te dije ayer que llegue, esta vez será diferente, me tomare un tiempo para entrenar con todos mis Pokémon y cuando nos sintamos listos viajaremos a la región de Kalos para tomar el campeonato-Dijo Ash animado en la última frase.

Su madre sonrió hacia el optimismo de su hijo-Seguro lo harás cariño, además que así tendremos más tiempo de pasar juntos-

-Lo se mamá, esta vez todo será diferente –dijo Ash mientras tomaba su limonada-Después de desayunar iré al laboratorio a poner al corriente a todos mis Pokémon, además de saludar al profesor y a Alexa-

Ash hablo con su madre sobre sus planes durante todo su desayuno, platico también de las aventuras que había pasado por Teselia, claro omitiendo algunos datos no queriendo preocupar a su madre demás por lo que había sucedido. Ayer había llegado casi al atardecer y con lo cansado del viaje apenas había cruzado palabras con ella después de esa calurosa bienvenida y ese apretado abrazo que casi lo lleva de nuevo a reencontrarse con Giratina. Terminando su desayuno se encamino junto a Pikachu al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Ash llego al laboratorio donde fue recibido por su buen amigo Tracey que acomodaba los libros en el estante del laboratorio, después de un rápido saludo salió al patio donde se encontró a su mentor hablando con la reportera de Kalos, el profesor le explicaba sobre el Bulbasaur de Ash y como tenía ese patrón en los rayos solares que hacían que cada Pokémon de cada región sepa a qué llamado acudir. Ambos miraron al entrenador que se había acercado.

-Hey buenos días a los dos-Saludo Ash con una sonrisa al acercarse.

-Buenos días muchacho-saludos el profesor

-Buenos días Ash-Saludo la castaña-El profesor me hablaba del singular llamado de tu Bulbasaur-

-Sí, Bulbasaur tiene este patrón para cada región-dijo Ash-Pero ahora necesitare llamarlos a todos, quiero hablar de nuestros planes.

-¿Así que seguirás el plan del que me hablaste?-pregunto Alexa

-Si así es, y quiero comentarles a todos mis amigos-Contesto Ash tranquilamente.

-¿Entonces lo que me conto Alexa es cierto muchacho?, pospondrás tu viaje a Kalos-Pregunto el profesor aun incrédulo.

-Si profesor, esta vez quiero prepararme mejor para el campeonato y así traer la corona-Dijo Ash entusiasmado.

-Muy bien muchacho, me parece perfecto, cuando termines de hablar con tus Pokémon alcánzame en el laboratorio te tengo un par de sorpresas-termino el profesor encaminándose hacia el laboratorio.

Ash quedo en duda con lo que le había dicho el profesor "¿sorpresas? ¿Qué será?" se preguntó a sí mismo, trato de dejarlo para después, ahora tenía que hablar con sus amigos, la castaña se puso al lado de el para mirar la escena.

-Bulbasaur, ¿podrías llamar a todos amigo?-Pregunto Ash, el Pokémon de tipo hierba asintió, su bulbo empezó a absorber y canalizar energía del sol reteniéndolo por unos momentos, cuando sintió que ya está listo soltó una bola de luz al aire, al llegar a una altura considerable la bola de energía estallo creando un hermoso patrón de luces, Alexa estaba maravillada ante el espectáculo. Pocos segundos después un pequeño temblor se hacía sentir a ellos.

-Ehh Alexa creo que sería mejor si te alejas un poco de mi-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa, la chica no comprendió pero el temblor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, así que mejor hizo caso al entrenador y se alejó, al mirar vio una gran manada de Pokémon que levantaban polvo curiosamente liderado por un grupo de Tauros que corrian a gran velocidad. Ash cerro sus ojos. Alexa vio sorprendida como los tauros arrojaron a Ash en su espalda, la manada siguió corriendo mientras los demás se quedaron atrás, una Pokémon con piel amarillo y semillas en su cuello, alargo su látigo rescatando a su entrenador pero solo para después derribarlo y lamerlo-Yo también te extrañe Baylef-dijo Ash siento consentido por su Pokémon mas cariñosa con él, Alexa miraba el singular cariño de dos Pokémon hacia Ash que fue apretado, mordido, mojado, estrangulado golpeado por cierto Pokémon mono y finalmente quemado por su Charizard, Al principio parecía asustada pero después de ver como Ash se levantaba como si nada empezó a reír de la escena.

Ash se paró frente a todos sus Pokémon después de la bienvenida-Chicos tengo algo que anunciarles-Hablo Ash con un fuerte tono llamando de la atención a todos-Nuestro próximo objetivo será Kalos, pero no por ahora-anuncio dejando sorprendidos y confundidos a todos sus Pokémon,-Sé que saben que en este torneo no nos fue nada bien, pero deben saber que no culpo a mi equipo de Teselia ni nada de eso, si alguien tendría la culpa de esa caída seria yo-dijo dejando ver la tristeza en su voz que hizo que todos sus Pokémon gruñan con apoyo-Pero por eso mismo creo que debo hacer las cosas diferentes, para ser un mejor entrenador para ustedes y para poder sacar su potencial completamente, haciéndolos tan fuertes como podrían ser-dijo con más animo-es por eso que decidí tomarnos un tiempo, entrenar y hacernos más fuertes todos para tomar el campeonato de la región Kalos y esta vez nada nos va a detener, ¿Qué dicen ustedes chicos?-Termino Ash levantando el puño, sus Pokémon soltaron rugidos de acuerdo al plan de su entrenador-Gracias por su apoyo chicos, el entrenamiento empezara esta tarde así que tómense un descanso para estar listos-los Pokémon dijeron si con la cabeza para después esparcirse por el patio del laboratorio dispuestos a iniciar el nuevo entrenamiento.

La castaña se acercó a su lado-Vaya Ash ese fue un gran discurso motivacional-

-Gracias Alexa-Respondió- ¿y cuáles son tus planes?-Pregunto el Azabache mientras caminaban a la entrada del laboratorio.

-Bueno Estaré en Kanto haciendo unos reportajes más y regresare a Kalos a editarlo-respondía la reportera.

-¿Tienes pensado volver a Kanto?-

-Seguro vendré, pero no será muy pronto-Respondió Alexa-¿Porque lo preguntas?-

Ash volteo sonriéndole-Nada solo tenía contemplado que si mi entrenamiento termina cuando estés aquí podría viajar contigo como teníamos planeado.

Alexia le respondió con una sonrisa-Sería bueno-

Ambos llegaron a la entrada trasera del laboratorio, dentro el profesor analizaba algunos datos en su computadora mientras Tracey alimentaba a los Pokémon de los nuevos formadores.

-Ash ya estás aquí-hablo el profesor

-Si profesor y me preguntaba que eran esas sorpresas-dijo Ash con ligero tono apresurado que hizo a Alexa reír.

-Bueno Acompáñame, necesito explicarte unas cosas-El profesor guio a Ash al salón principal mientras Alexa se acercaba a Tracey para seguir su reportaje. Al llegar a la sala el profesor saco una pokebola-la primera sorpresa aquí esta-Dijo el profesor mostrando el objeto.

Ash miro curioso la pokebola sin saber lo que tenía, lo tomo en sus manos y lo arrojo, de ella salió un Pokémon en forma de tortuga, de su boca salían dos colmillos, y su cola era esponjosa y elegante-Wartortle-Dijo el Pokémon al salir de su pokebola, al mirar a Ash se arrojó a sus brazos feliz.

-Espera, no me diga que este Wartortle es…-

-Si Ash es tu antiguo compañero Squirtle-termino el profesor.

-Esto… Esto es increíble, Wartortle, que bueno verte después de todo este tiempo-Ash abrazo fuertemente al Pokémon tortuga que respondía de la misma forma-Pero ¿Cómo es que esta aquí?, ¿Qué pasa con el escuadrón?-pregunto Ash en duda.

-Wartortle llego aquí hace dos días, la oficial dijo que los otros Squirtle al igual que el habían evolucionado y ahora cada uno lideraba una tropa de Squirtle, Wartortle quería regresar contigo y la oficial no se lo impidió-explico el hombre mayor.

-Eso es maravilloso-Dijo Ash en jubilo, en poco tiempo puso a wartortle al día hablándole sobre el tiempo de entrenamiento que todos tendrían, el Pokémon tortuga estaba feliz de saber que volvería a las batallas y estaba ansioso del entrenamiento, Ash lo regreso a su pokebola para introducirlo al grupo después.

-De lo otro que te quería hablar es de algo especial-el profesor se acercó a una pc-Como sabes tú ya tienes casi 7 años siendo entrenador, así como has recorrido cinco regiones yendo ya por tu sexta, lo que a ti ya te hace un entrenador experimentado, además que eres uno de los entrenadores destacados de Kanto, eso hace que la liga te de el derecho de tener un equipo de reserva-Termino la explicación.

Ash miraba al profesor Pokémon confuso-¿Un equipo de reserva?-

-Así es Ash, lo que te estoy tratando de explicar es que ese equipo de reserva son 4 espacios más en tu cinturón de pokebolas-

La mente de Ash hizo clic-Espere… ¿Me está diciendo que poder llevar más de seis Pokémon?-

-Así es muchacho-Dijo Oak con una sonrisa-Además se en los líos que te has metido y una ayuda así te seria de utilidad.

Ash rio con nerviosismo-Creo que es cierto, eso me daría oportunidad de no tener un equipo tan limitado y poder rotar a todos mis Pokémon como se debe-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso-apoyo el profesor.

Ash puso un dedo en su barbilla-Bueno aun tendré tiempo de pensar en ello… Aunque ¿Qué hago para recibir esos espacios?-Pregunto.

-Solo tengo que actualizar la configuración de tu pokedex y es todo-

-Prefecto-Dijo Ash mientras sacaba su pokedex y se lo entregaba al profesor.

Ash paso toda la mañana hablando con el profesor sobre los nuevos entrenamientos que tenía pensado, también tomo en cuenta todas las recomendaciones del conocedor sobre la forma en que sus Pokémon podrían aumentar su resistencia, velocidad así como hacer frente a sus debilidades y aumentar sus capacidades ante estas. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo en que Ash llevaba de entrenador tomo un libro para apoyarse y aprender más sobre la formación de sus Pokémon, así ya no lo haría de una forma simplista sino más analítica y estratégica. La mañana paso rápidamente con ese ritmo después de despedirse de las tres personas en el lugar Ash se fue a su casa con Pikachu colgado en su hombro y tres libros en sus manos. Al llegar a su casa delia lo recibió con un rico olor proveniente de la cocina, al acercarse vio a su madre cocinando el desayuno, está de más decir que al azabache se le hacía agua la boca, siempre tenía esa debilidad hacia las comidas de su madre. No por nada su restaurant tenia éxito en ese pequeño poblado, incluso se sabía que familias venían de las ciudades cercanas a comer y hacer pedidos en él.

-Ash, que bueno que llegas, la comida estará lista en unos momentos-Delia miro sus manos-¿y esos libros?-

Ash reacciono del trance que lo tenía tal olor-Ahh bueno, estos libros me ayudaran a conocer más sobre las habilidades de mis Pokémon, y sobre su naturaleza-Delia se quedó mirando sorprendida-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, nada cariño, me da gusto que busques toda la información posible-Dijo delia con una calidad sonrisa.

Ash disfruto del almuerzo que le había preparado su madre, dándole las gracias el chico subió a su cuarto, Pikachu se tiro en una almohada molesto contra su entrenador que le limito su bello kétchup por lo que le había hecho en la mañana. Tomando los libros se acostó en su cama leyendo los libros y tomando nota de lo que le parecía más importante. Cualquiera que lo viera en ese momento hubiera creído que tenía ilusiones locas.

Y así la tarde por fin llego, Ash estaba parado enfrente de sus Pokémon

-Bueno chicos, a partir de ahora daremos todo de nosotros y nos haremos más fuertes-dijo Ash con los puños levantados, mientras todos los Pokémon rugían con fuerza-Ahora verán-Ash procedió a explicar su plan-para comenzar cada uno se dividirá con los de su tipo, practicando sus movimientos entre ustedes para ponerse en forma, hacerlos más fuertes y resistentes, después trabajaremos con movimientos especiales para cada uno de ustedes.-Ash termino con una básica explicación. Después de eso cada uno de los Pokémon fue guiado por su entrenador hacia las áreas que más le ayudarían según su especie.

Y así fue como empezó el entrenamiento especial de Ash Ketchum, los primeros días fueron de formación básica, sus Pokémon empezaron a hacer ejercicios para recuperar sus habilidades ya que con el tiempo que tenían en el laboratorio, algunos habían dejado de entrenar por lo que el nuevo entrenamiento fue un poco pesado para ellos, sin embargo algunos otros Pokémon entrenaban muy seguido cosa que hizo que su fuerza creciera con el tiempo, pocas semanas después Ash comenzó con las batallas con desventaja de tipo, cada Pokémon se hacía más fuerte a sus debilidades, más resistentes a la batalla, aprovechando cada estrategia y cada movimiento. A pocas semanas del inicio del entrenamiento los resultados ya se miraban. La agilidad y velocidad de los tipo vuelo fueron aumentando cada vez más, Ash al igual que sus Pokémon trabajaba junto con ellos.

Y así es como pasaron los meses, durante ese tiempo el joven de pueblo paleta visito a algunos amigos cercanos, así también se puso al corriente con sus amigos de otras regiones, aquellos estuvieron sorprendidos al ver de quien era esa llamada, sin embargo estaban felices de hablar de nuevo con él, claro que tuvo que aguantar el regaño de dos coordinadoras que lo reprendieron por la falta de comunicación, pero después se contentaron sabiendo que ahora hablarían más seguido, sus llamadas fueron de gran ayuda para ellas ya que ninguna de las dos pasaba por un buen momento en sus concursos, pero de nuevo pudieron encontrar a aquel amigo que dejaron hace tiempo, así también como supo que el hermano menor de May, Max. Estaba a punto de empezar su viaje Pokémon en unos cuantos meses, más cosa que alegro mucho al azabache deseándole lo mejor al futuro nuevo entrenador.

_****5 meses Después****_

Ash caminaba por ciudad Pewter, después de haber visitado a Misty, Sabrina y Brock que tenía unos días libres de sus estudios, Ash había aprovechado para darles descanso a sus Pokémon del entrenamiento, cada uno de sus Pokémon había progresado grandemente y Ash se sentía feliz con los resultados, así que decidió que se tomaría una semana de descanso junto con sus Pokémon, Entraba a bosque verde después de casi una hora caminando se encontró en el corazón del bosque para visitar a otro viejo amigo.

-Ivysaur yo te elijo-Dijo Ash en ese momento, la versión evolucionada de Bulbasaur salió de su pokebola, su bulbo se había abierto y una flor crecía de él, su tamaño y su masa corporal también había aumentado. Hace unos años Bulbasaur se había negado a evolucionar pero con el nuevo entrenamiento sintió que su cuerpo se sobrecargaba y sentía que no podría ser más fuerte en ese estado. Su orgullo no lo dejaría quedarse detrás de los demás así que después de un tiempo de pensarlo. Por fin se decidió a evolucionar.- ¿Nos harías el honor?-Pregunto Ash.

El Pokémon asintió felizmente, su flor empezó a absorber los rayos del sol, y lo disparo hacia el cielo en una bola de energía haciéndolo estallar mostrando un bello espectáculo de luces. Ash, Pikachu e Ivisaur esperaron unos minutos. Y sucedió, una ráfaga de aire se hizo sentir y un potente graznido se escuchó.

-Geotto-una gran ave se hacía ver en el aire, detrás de el dos Pidgeot mas pequeños y posteriormente una gran parvada de pidgeotto y pidgey se acercaban, el líder de la manada se acercó felizmente para ver a su entrenador que lo esperaba feliz junto con dos viejos amigos. Descendiendo se paró frente a él empezando a acariciar al entrenador.

-Pidgeot amigo, es bueno verte de nuevo-Dijo Ash, desde que Pidgeot tomo el mando de su manada, Ash lo venía a visitar después de cada viaje, su forma de comunicarse era el destello único de Bulbasaur que reconocía y de inmediato se dirigía al lugar no importando donde se encontraba. En ese tiempo la parvada tomo gusto por el entrenador y los dos Pokémon así que no era raro ver a los pidgey jugar con Pikachu e Ivysaur, y los más bebes pidgey acariciándose contra el joven.

El joven de cabellos azabaches paso tiempo con la parvada platicando a su viejo amigo sus aventuras y también su rendimiento en la liga, Pidgeot se sintió triste de saber que había perdido. El tiempo pasó y ya era hora de despedirse de nuevo.

-Bueno amigo, se hace tarde, tengo que regresar, pero te prometo que vendré pronto-Le dijo Ash que regresaba al Pokémon hierba a su pokebola, despidiéndose de todos para alejarse sintió un suave picotazo en la espalda-¿Que pasa amigo?-Pregunto viendo a Pidgeot detrás del él. El ave volteo a su manada comenzando a hablar en su idioma, Ash miraba la curiosa interacción de un momento a otro su Pidgeot abrió sus grandes alas cubriendo a los dos más pequeños Pidgeot. Ellos levantaron su pecho dando fuertes graznidos. Pidgeot se acercó a Ash y señalo a sus pokebolas.

-Di… ¿Dices que quieres venir de nuevo conmigo?-Pregunto Ash entendiendo la situación. Pidgeot asintió-¿Pero que pasa con el Fearow y tu parvada?-El ave hablo con el roedor. De un momento a otro el ratón salto del hombro de Ash poniéndose enfrente de su vista.

Pikachu comenzó a actuar. Extendió sus patitas simulando el volar y poniendo una cara mala, después simulo que se desmayaba arrojándose al suelo, sacando la lengua y señalo a las pokebolas de Ash.

Ash rio del Acto digno se un óscar de su amigo para después dirigirse al ave-¿Así que lo capturaron?-Pidgeot movió su cabeza afirmando.

-YA veo-Dijo Ash-Entonces bienvenido de nuevo al equipo de nuevo-pero no tengo tu pokebola conmigo-Ash pronuncio, en ese momento Pidgeot se inclinó para que su entrenador lo montara.

-Como en los viejos tiempos-hablo con alegría al montarse al ave para después voltear de nuevo a la parvada-Chicos cuídense mucho, los veré luego-Los Pokémon tipo vuelo agitaron sus alas y dieron fuertes graznidos mientras su viejo líder alzo vuelo alejándose.

En cuestión de minutos Pidgeot atravesaba el bosque y se dirigía rápidamente a pueblo paleta. Al llegar Pidgeot batió sus alas aterrizando en medio del rancho Oak llamando la atención de los Pokémon de Ash y de otros formadores. Al bajar de él los Pokémon se acercaron, todos los Pokémon que lo conocían se acercaron a saludarlo felizmente sin embargo los demás lo veían con extrañeza. Reuniendo de nuevo a todos sus Pokémon Ash lo introdujo.

-Amigos, les presento a un viejo amigo que ahora se ha integrado de nuevo a nosotros. Pidgeot-Todos los Pokémon se acercaron, los tipo vuelo lo miraban maravillados y en cierta forma intimidados a excepción de Unfezant que tuvo cierta atracción hacia el ave.

Con un nuevo compañero el entrenamiento siguió Pidgeot se unió a ellos, y Ash quedó maravillado con la capacidad y la fuerza del tipo vuelo, sus años en la naturaleza lo habían hecho todo un guerrero su velocidad era incomparable.

/-/

7 meses habían pasado desde que Ash había iniciado su entrenamiento, Ash se levantaba temprano listo para iniciar su día sin embargo este día sería diferente, este día se iba alistar para salir a la región de Kalos, una semana antes Ash había decidido que ya era hora de ir por su objetivo, la formación había dado grandes frutos y ahora sentía que tenía que ponerlo a prueba así que decidió que en una semana partiría a la región de Kalos, además que esa misma semana cumplía los 17 años. Así que iba a tomarse esa semana libre para después partir. Bajo a tomar el desayuno que le había dado su madre y después de recibir su ropa nueva y cambiarse Ash fue al laboratorio.

-Es el día Ash, estoy seguro que todo tu entrenamiento rendirá su merecida recompensa-dijo el profesor al entregarle tres pokebolas. Ash había decidido que llevaría a Pikachu junto con tres Pokémon mas, los demás Pokémon sabían que todos lucharían y rotarían constantemente así que lo tomaron con calma, pero Ash les había dicho que no descuidaran la formación.

La noche había llegado y Ash estaba junto con su madre, el profesor Oak, Tracey y Alexa que había estado en Kanto desde la semana anterior haciendo reportajes del alto mando al enterarse que Ash partiría pronto decidió esperarlo para viajar juntos a Kalos.

-Ash cariño cuídate mucho, Te extrañare mucho-Decía delia con algunas lágrimas en el rostro ya que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de su hijo en casa.

-No te preocupes mamá, me cuidare y te prometo que esta vez traeré el trofeo-respondió Ash con entusiasmo.

-Ash, estaré esperando tus progresos y los nuevos Pokémon que atrapes-hablo el hombre mayor.

-Claro profesor no se preocupe-

-Te deseo lo mejor amigo-ahora hablaba el joven que llevaba una camisa verde y pantalones cortos.

-Gracias Tracey-Dijo Ash estrechándole la mano.

La castaña hablo-Ash es hora de irnos el vuelo ya saldrá pronto-expreso al escuchar los altavoces llamando a los pasajeros de su vuelo.

-Hasta luego mamá-Ash le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre.

-No olvides llamar seguido-recalco su madre después del abrazo-y recuerda cambiarte tus "ya sabes que" diario-Termino la señora susurrando al oído avergonzando a su hijo.

-¡Mamá!-Ash respondió en voz baja rojo y suspirando "Al menos no lo dijo en voz alta" pensó con alivio.

Y así Ash y Alexa caminaron rumbo hacia el avión que después de un tiempo despego-Listo para conocer Kalos-Pregunto la reportera con una sonrisa-No tienes por qué preguntar, estoy listo para conquistar Kalos-Dijo Ash con un gran entusiasmo.

Mientras tanto Oak, Tracey y Delia miraban despegar el avión.

-Ha crecido como un gran entrenador-

-Lo se estoy muy orgullosa de él, mi pequeño Ash ya ha crecido-

-y también ha madurado-

Los tres veían como el avión desaparecía de su vista perdiéndose en el ocaso.

_**/-/**_

_**Y así termino este capítulo transitorio pero necesario, no quería entrar mucho en esto, ya que la idea es centrarse en el viaje en la nueva región, traje de nuevo a dos partes importantes del primer equipo de Ash y sin duda los de más experiencia. Así también Ash tiene un par de capturas más que hizo durante estos 7 meses. Espero tengan una agradable lectura y cualquier comentario, recomendación y/o critica lo pueden hacer con gusto. **_

_**Por lo del Pokémon legendario que me comentaron, la idea es que Ash esté relacionado con uno o dos Pokémon de esa talla, pero por ahora no capturara a ninguno sino hasta el momento crucial ya que la idea es mostrar el resultado del entrenamiento con sus Pokémon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 03 _**–Llegada a Kalos-**_

La mañana había llegado en la lejana región de Kalos. La joven señorita de cabellos de color miel se levantaba muy temprano, hoy iniciaría sus aventuras por aquella región así que entusiasmada y alistándose salió del centro Pokémon de donde se hospedaba, al salir de ahí dio una gran inhalación del fresco aire dibujándose una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ciudad Santalune está muy cerca, según esto llegaría al atardecer de este día-dijo al mirar su navegador y al ver la distancia que los separaba-Bueno es hora de iniciar mi viaje-Termino para después caminar por las calles rumbo a su destino

_**O-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-O**_

Ciudad Luminalia la gran metrópoli de Kalos en ese momento en el aeropuerto un vuelo llegaba procedente de la región de Kanto, el avión estaba a unos minutos de aterrizar se podía ver el hermoso amanecer, en el llegaban dos personas. Un chico de cabello azabache y una mujer joven de cabello castaño, al lado de cada uno de ellos dos Pokémon eléctricos, Ash Kétchum como se llamaba aquel entrenador miraba curioso por la ventana desde esa altura veía los grandes edificios que adornaban la ciudad uno que más llamaba la atención con forma puntiaguda.

-Estamos casi en Kalos, ¿Cómo te sientes Ash?-cuestionaba la joven de cabellos castaños mientras sacaba unas cámaras.

-Es increíble desde aquí se ve bastante grande la ciudad-respondía el chico con el rostro pegado a la ventanilla.

-Esta es ciudad Luminalia, la capital de la región Kalos-la castaña miraba divertida la reacción del joven con el pikachu encima de su cabeza imitando a su entrenador.

El avión después de unas cuantas maniobras aéreas por fin aterrizo, todos los pasajeros tomaron su equipaje y empezaron a salir uno a uno, entre ellos nuestros dos viajeros procedentes de Kanto que fueron uno de los últimos en bajar, el joven empezó a bajar por las escaleras del avión y al llegar al suelo extendió sus brazos y respiro profundamente.

-Wow el ambiente en Kalos es un poco más frio que en otras regiones-Menciono el Azabache.

Alexa se había encaminado hacia los adentros del aeropuerto mientras Ash se quedó atrás distraído mirando unos Pokémon rosas que volaban sobre él, el chico seguía con la mirada a las criaturas que graciosamente surcaban los cielos justo en el momento de posar su mirada en la torre de mando miro que encima de ese lugar había una criatura que parecía conocida pero al igual le era algo diferente. La criatura dio un gran salto pasando por encima de él. Tanto Ash como Pikachu siguieron el salto que se aterrizó justo detrás de ellos, todo fue demasiado rápido, para cuando quisieron mirar de cerca que es lo que era una ráfaga de viento los empujo cayendo al suelo sin poder darle la oportunidad de mirar a la criatura. Ambos estaban asombrados por lo que veían, la velocidad que mostro aquel Pokémon era irreal.

Ash se levantó del suelo limpiándose los pantalones-Viste eso Pikachu, ¡Ha sido genial!, ¿me pregunto qué clase de Pokémon era?-decía con sus dedos en la barbilla-Pero por un momento podría jurar que me era conocido.

Sin indagar más en ello Ash entro al aeropuerto siguiendo la pista a su amiga reportera, por haber quedado atrás ahora estaba perdido en el inmenso aeropuerto.

- ¡Esto es Increíble!, me he perdido apenas llegando, esto debe ser un nuevo record-menciono Ash negando con la cabeza.

-Pika, Pika-Suspiro Pikachu palmeándose el rostro.

Pokémon y entrenador siguieron vagando por un buen tiempo en el amplio lugar cuando escucharon un sonido conocido y así era, un pequeño Helioptile corría hacia el entrenador, detrás de el Alexa corría para encontrarse con el joven.

-¡Por Arceus Ash!, llevo un buen rato buscándote-Hablo con un tono de regaño.

-Lo siento, lo siento, este lugar es inmenso-Decía Ash rascando su mejilla.

La castaña suspiro- Ten más cuidado, toma esto es para ti-la joven castaña saco de su mochila un pequeño dispositivo.

-¿Qué es?-Ash pregunto mirando curioso mientras lo tomaba.

-Es un navegador, trae incluido el mapa de Kalos, y las calles de cada ciudad, creo que te será de mucha ayuda-contesto con una sonrisa

-Gracias Alexa-grito emocionado.

-De nada, Aunque es preocupante que te hayas perdido en un aeropuerto-bromeo Alexa.

Ash sonrió nervios-Je digamos que perderme no es nada nuevo para mí- riendo ambos habían salido del aeropuerto, ahora veíamos a Ash mirando un croquis de la ciudad que se encontraba en las puertas del aeropuerto.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo animado Ash-Parece que hay un gimnasio en esta ciudad-

-sí, lo olvidaba-Menciono la castaña-El gimnasio se encuentra en ese lugar-termino señalando hacia una torre que era visible desde donde se encontraban-La torre prisma, El gimnasio se encuentra en su base-Instruyo

-Wow entonces ese será nuestra primera parada, ¿no es cierto amigo?-Le pregunto al roedor que posaba en sus hombros que alzo la patita dirigiéndolo hacia la torre.

El pequeño Pokémon de Alexa reía por la escena-Después puedes ir al gimnasio de mi hermana que se encuentra en ciudad Santalune-

-Oh, ¿y eso está muy lejos?-

-No mucho, a pie llegarías en menos de un día- respondió –Yo tengo que ir a verla hace que nuestros caminos se separan por ahora Ash-Dijo Alexa.

-Está bien Alexa, muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda-respondió Ash mirando a la reportera.

-De nada, fue un placer-Dijo la castaña, en ese momento ella se acercó a él inclinándose un poco le dio un beso en la mejilla que dejo paralizado al joven-Cuídate, nos veremos pronto-Fue lo último que dijo acompañado de un guiño, lo último que vio Ash fue como su amiga se alejaba junto con Helioptile en sus hombros.

Pikachu dio una risita por su pasmado entrenador, el roedor trato de llamar su atención pero no recibía respuesta ante esto solo suspiro colocando sus mejillas junto con la de Ash soltando una leve descarga que hizo reaccionar a su entrenador.

Ash miro a su amigo notando su mirada picara y acusadora-No me mires así, ¿yo que culpa tengo?-dijo Ash mientras empezaba a encaminarse hacia la torre visible.

Durante su caminata Ash pudo notar que en la ciudad había una gran variedad de Pokémon de diferentes regiones que el había recorrido así también veía otros que eran nuevos para él, vio a una niña bañando aun Pokémon de aspecto canino blanco con pelaje blanco, así como uno que parecía algodón con la lengua por fuera noto que las calles de la ciudad ya mostraba mucho aglomera miento a pesar de no ser la hora pico. Admirando todo a su alrededor la llegada a la torre fue rápida.

-Pikachu Aquí estamos, ¿listo para nuestra primera batalla?-pregunto Ash a su compañero que con ánimo levanto su pata, con los ánimos renovados ambos se dirigieron velozmente hacia el lugar ignorando la mirada de un par de rubios que miraban la escena.

Ash había entrado al gimnasio, noto que en el interior estaba lleno de cables y barras que transmitían electricidad, no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que aquel gimnasio era de tipo eléctrico, no era preocupación para Ash después de todo su equipo podría domar la primera batalla, se acercó a la puerta abriendo un panel donde sonó una voz robótica.

-Buenos días, bienvenido al gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia, retador favor informar cuantas medallas posee-Hablo la voz monótonamente.

-¿Medallas?, lo siento, no tengo, esta es mi primera batalla en esta región-Trato de explicar Ash.

-Lo siento, para retar el gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia necesita por lo menos cuatro medallas-Volvió a responder la robótica voz.

-¿Cuatro?, esa es una tontería-reclamo Ash.

-Le pedimos de la manera más atenta que se retire, no queremos hacer uso de la fuerza bruta-

En ese momento Ash estaba dispuesto a reclamar aún más, si por él hubiera sido ahí mismo hubiera tumbado la puerta, pero cuando estaba por hablar de nuevo dos magnezone salieron de los lados amenazándolo con lanzarle ráfagas de electricidad.

Ash pensó en batallar con ellos, pero pensándolo mejor no quería meterse en problemas, la mejor solución sería pedir información en el centro Pokémon, con disgusto Ash decidió salir pacíficamente del gimnasio.

-Esto es increíble-Le dijo Ash a su amigo con disgusto.

-¿no lograste tener un batalla?-Ash escucho una voz que venía detrás de él, al voltearse se dio cuenta de un chico casi de su edad de cabellos rubio y a su lado una niña de unos 9 años que miraba con estrellitas al ratón amarillo, al igual que el chico de su lado sus cabellos también eran rubios, Ash pudo notar que ambos eran hermanos.

-No-Dijo Ash-Al parecer el líder de gimnasio tiene unas reglas extrañas-dijo con voz de fastidio.

-Wow ¿puedo ver a tu Pikachu?-Dijo la pequeña con los ojos brillosos-¡Por favor, por favor!-Rogo.

-Bonnie por favor tranquilízate-Reprendió el mayor

-No te preocupes por mí no hay problema-Le dijo Ash al joven- ¿tú que dices compañero?-en ese momento el ratón salto del hombro de Ash cayendo en los brazos de la niña que lo arrullo con cariño. Y mientras el roedor estaba en su sesión cariñosa los dos jóvenes hablaron.

-Disculpa por eso-dijo el rubio-Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Clemont y ella es mi hermana Bonnie-introdujo a la niña mientras le estiraba la mano a Ash para un apretón

-Mucho gusto-Ash dijo mientras correspondía al gesto-Mi nombre Es Ash Ketchum y soy de la región Kanto-

-¿Kanto?-soltó el joven de nombre Clemont-Eso es bastante lejos-

-Si un poco-Respondió Ash-

-Supongo que estas aquí para entrar a la liga-

-Correcto-Menciono el azabache-Tenía pensado ganar mi primera medalla, pero parece que no se podrá-Dijo con disgusto, El joven rubio sintió tensión en su cuerpo pero antes de decir algo Ash lo llamo-¿Tu eres entrenador cierto?-dijo con entusiasmo.

-Bueno si… pero…-

-¿Qué te parece tener un batalla?-Ash proclamo con emoción. El rubio miro con nerviosismo a Ash pero de pronto escucho la voz de su hermana.

-Sí, si si yo quiero ver una batalla-proclamo entusiasmada la niña-¡Vamos hermano!-dijo jalando sus mangas con Pikachu en su cabeza.

Con nada más que decir el joven rubio tuvo que aceptar el reto, la niña iba entusiasmada enfrente de ellos guiando a Ash hacia un campo de batalla que se encontraba en un pequeño parque, al llegar cada quien tomo lugar en su lado.

-¡Vamos hermano tu puedes!-Grito la niña.

-Bueno este Pokémon apenas lo acabo de capturar pero veamos qué es lo que puede hacer-Dijo Clemont lanzado la pokebola, el resplandor azul se dejó caer en el suelo brillando y materializándose en una criatura de color gris y café, sus grandes orejas predominaban sobre su cuerpo.

-Wow nunca había visto ese Pokémon-Declaro Ash emocionado.

-Su nombre es Bunnelby-Menciono Clemont.

-Así que Bunnelby Ehh-Se dijo a sí mismo "se nota que este Pokémon aún no tiene mucha experiencia en batallas, usar a Pikachu sería demasiado" pensó Ash para sí mismo-Lo siento amigo, tengo pensado usar a otro compañero para esta batalla-Ash le dijo a Pikachu que bajo sus orejas en disgusto pero después acepto dirigiéndose hacia la niña que lo volvió a abrazar con cariño el ratón podría acostumbrarse a tal atención.

Ash saco su pokebola y la miro-Esta es nuestra primera batalla juntos, vamos a demostrar de lo que estamos hechos-Le susurro Ash-Vamos adelante compañero-Ash lanzo su pokebola que emano la luz azul que caía sobre el campo de batalla en ese momento un Pokémon en forma de cachorro se dejó ver, en su pelaje era predominaba el color naranja, en su lomo y patas tenia rayas negras mientras su cola y el pelaje en su hocico y cuello era blanco. Poniéndose en pose de batalla gruño-Grrrr-

-Owwwwww que lindo, un Growlithe-La niña emocionada grito mirando al Pokémon cachorro.

-Ese es un gran Growlithe Ash-Dijo el rubio-Pero no vamos a perder-

-Toma el primer movimiento Clemont-Declaro Ash

-_Bien Bunnelby comencemos con Doble bofetón_-El Pokémon conejo hizo brillar sus grandes orejas, flexionando sus patas salto se impulsó a velocidad sobre su contrincante.

- _Growlithe deja que se acerque usa agilidad y esquiva_-Comando Ash, el conejo se acercó peligrosamente a un Growlithe que no se inmutaba, dejando caer sus brillante orejas a él el cachorro desapareció del lugar dejando un rastro de polvo y haciendo que el Pokémon de tipo normal golpee el suelo-_cabezazo_-así como desapareció Growlithe volvió a aparecer frente al conejo que aún tenía sus orejas en la tierra sin tiempo de protegerse recibió el golpe de lleno haciéndolo retroceder.

-Gran combinación-Menciono Clemont-sus Pokémon tienen gran confianza en él.

-_Lanzallamas_-Ash comando haciendo que el cachorro abra su hocico lanzando una ráfaga de fuego a su contrincante.

-_Excavar y esquiva_-el conejo recuperándose del aturdimiento uso sus orejas para cavar bajo la tierra haciendo que el lanzallamas pase por encima de él.

- Growlithe tranquilo, tenemos que sentir de donde saldrá-Declaro Ash, el cachorro se quedó quieto.

-Ahora Bunnelby-de un momento a otro el conejo salió de la tierra.

-Salta ahora Growlithe-El Pokémon de fuego salto evitando el golpe del Pokémon tipo norma que surgía del suelo.

Clemont sonrió para confusión de Ash-_Bofetón lodo_-El conejo creo bolas de barro de sus orejas que disparo hacia el cachorro que en el aire poco pudo hacer recibiendo el ataque.

-Inteligente-Dijo Ash-¿Estas bien Growlithe?-El cachorro asintió poniéndose firme para la batalla.

_**O-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-O**_

Serena caminaba por la ruta 3 rumbo a ciudad Santalune, en el camino iba pensando lo que haría, en primer lugar quería probar las batallas de gimnasio, ella había salido sin tener un objetivo aun pero eso le daba más variantes para probar muchas cosas y elegir lo que más le gustaba. Pensando en lo que haría recordó algo que había leído.

-Por lo que se una batalla de gimnasio siempre es entre tres Pokémon-Se dijo así misma sacando dos pokebolas de su bolso-Supongo que tendré que atrapar uno más-dijo exhalando.

Su camino seguía, para fortuna de ella el bosque le regalaba una gran sombra por lo que el sol que ya empezaba a llegar a calentar no le suponía problema alguno, llego a un pequeño claro, donde procedió a sacar su lunch y comer algo. Después del refrigerio serena decidió recoger sus pertenencias dejando un trozo de sándwich en el tronco donde se había sentado. Antes de seguir su camino un pequeño Pokémon le llamo la atención, aquel que comía el pan del bocadillo que haba dejado, El Pokémon en cuestión era como un capullo blanco con unas manchitas rojas y negras, su cabeza era de color gris de donde salían dos grandes ojos. Serena intrigada tomo su pokedex para escanearlo.

**No -665**

** Género: Fem.**

_**Spewpa, el Pokémon tira escamas. Cuando Spewpa es atacado, ahuyenta a sus enemigos **_**extendiendo y tensando su piel como si tuviera alas. Su cuerpo es tan duro que ni siquiera los Pokémon pájaro pueden hacerle el menor rasguño con sus picos.**

Serena leyó con atención todos los datos del pequeño Pokémon, pero algo llamo su atención. Su evolución.

-Wow no puedo creer que esta pequeña cosita evolucione a algo tan lindo-Dijo Serena-Lo capturare-¡Fennekin vamos! _Ataca con ascuas_-La Pokémon zorro. Lanzo una ráfaga de brasas candentes que ataco directamente al insecto descuidado que cayo noqueado por el ataque imprevisto.

-¡Ups creo que me pase!-dijo serena con una risita nerviosa, sin prisa saco una pokebola vacía acercándose al insecto noqueado agachándose junto a él y golpeado su cabeza con el botón de la esfera. El Pokémon se rodeó de una energía roja que fue succionado la pokebola se tambaleo un par de veces en la mano de serena hasta que un resplandor salió de ella. La captura estaba hecha.

-Tengo que apresurarme para curar a esta pequeña-Dijo serena llamando de nuevo a su Fennekin y siguiendo su camino hacia la siguiente ciudad.

_**O-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-O**_

En el pequeño campo de ciudad Luminalia Ash y Clemont seguía con su batalla, la batalla había sido muy entretenida incluso algunos trasuntes sobre todo niños habían llegado a presenciarla.

"talvez su Pokémon no tenga mucha experiencia en batalla pero sus estrategias son dignas de un entrenador experimentado" pensó Ash disfrutando su batalla, había hecho la elección correcta al mandar a Growlithe a la batalla-Clemont ha sido divertido pero creo tenemos que ponerle fin a esta batalla-

-Estoy de acuerdo Ash, eres un gran entrenador, no me había divertido en mucho tiempo-Declaro el rubio mientras su Pokémon jadeaba pero se enorgullecía de el mismo por haber dado una gran batalla para su entrenador, del otro lado Growlithe estaba sintiendo lo mismo, aun siendo una de las adquisiciones más recientes de Ash el joven cachorro quería demostrar a su entrenador que podría llegar a ser un miembro fuerte del equipo así como sus homónimos de fuego.

-Ahora Growlithe/Bunnelby-gritaron los dos al unísono-_Colmillo fuego/Súper diente_-

Ambos Pokémon tomaron impulso aventándose uno sobre el otro, la colisión fue fuerte, el campo se llenó de una manta de polvo donde nadie podía ver el resultado, poco a poco iba desapareciendo y se lograba ver una silueta aun irreconocible que seguía de pie, el panorama se aclaró y el resultado estaba dicho, Growlithe jadeaba con fatiga pero aun de pie orgulloso, frente a el Bunnelby yacía en el campo de batalla totalmente noqueado.

Ambos entrenadores se acercaron a sus Pokémon-Gran trabajo Growlithe, estoy orgulloso de ti, ahora toma un descanso-Dijo Ash para después regresar al cachorro cansado a su pokebola

-Gracias Bunnelby lo hiciste excelente, estoy orgulloso-Bunnelby asintió al rubio cuando también fue succionado por su pokebola, ambos entrenadores se miraron de frente y estrecharon sus manos, los presentes aplaudieron la gran batalla mientras iban retirándose.

-Wow hermano, Ash esa ha sido una batalla increíble y emocionante-Grito la niña emocionada con Pikachu corriendo detrás de ella.

-Gracias Bonnie-Dijo Ash-Aunque, ¿me podrían decir para donde está el centro Pokémon?, quisiera llevar a Growlithe a descansar.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, mi hermano y yo te llevaremos hasta ahí ¿Correcto hermano?-Dijo la niña con orgullo.

-Claro no hay problema, además que Bunnelby se merece un agradable descanso también-El rubio menciono.

Los tres caminaron hacia el centro Pokémon, durante el trayecto a este Ash hablaba con los chicos, y relataba un poco de sus anteriores viajes, los hermanos por su parte estaban asombrados, Bonnie maravillada al saber los muchos Pokémon que habían en el mundo sobre todo los de Teselia que en su corta vida no había visto alguno, por otro lado Clemont esta pasmado de conocer a alguien que hubiera recorrido tantas regiones con tan poco tiempo de edad, ahora comprendía como es que esa batalla había sido tan dura y tan divertida al mismo tiempo, algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Los tres llegaron hacia una esquina al doblar escucharon como resonaba una sirena de policía y vieron como la oficial Jenny pasaba a toda velocidad.

-¿Que estará pasando?-Pregunto Ash con intriga de repente se escuchó una fuerte explosión.

Una nube de polvo se hizo ver, Clemont al mirar de donde salía dedujo rápidamente su origen-Parece que algo está pasando en el laboratorio del profesor ciprés-

Los tres jóvenes corrieron hacia el lugar indicado, al llegar se llevaron una gran sorpresa, del laboratorio salían grandes energías de color naranja y color azul que destruía toda la parte delantera con una gran nube de polvo saliendo, con la poca visibilidad Ash pudo ver a tres hombres vestidos de rojo salir huyendo del lugar, pero pronto perdió su atención al ver a una joven con bata que salía del humo tosiendo.

Al verla Ash corrió a sujetarla antes de que cayera-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupado, ella volvió a toser pero asintió-´ ¿Puedes decirme que paso aquí?-

La chica lo miro-Unos…-tosió-Unos hombres vestidos de rojo nos atacaron y… Garchomp se salió de control-

-Eso es terrible-menciono Ash.

Los rubios habían llegado junto al azabache, en ese momento otro rayo salió del edificio-Clemont sácala de aquí, necesita aire fresco-instruyo Ash- Aléjense lo más que sea posible-Dicho esto salió corriendo hacia el interior del laboratorio.

Clemont quería hacer algo, pero primero tenía que sacar a la joven y llevar a su hermanita a salvo que se sujetaba en sus pantalones ambos solo alcanzaron a mirar como Ash y Pikachu se internaban en el humo.

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

Serena por fin había llegado a ciudad Santalune, después de un largo y cansado viaje era normal, ella apenas y estaba acostumbrada a caminar distancias largas, por fortuna su entrenamiento como corredora de Rhyhorn le había dado una condición física pasable, cosa que le ayudo a no llegar rendida. Con el sol ya casi ocultándose el cielo mostraba un tono naranja-Rojizo dentro de unas horas anochecería, ella tenía pensado llegar ya al centro Pokémon a descansar, asearse y curar a su nuevo Pokémon.

Pidiendo indicaciones serena llego al centro Pokémon dirigiéndose a la encargada-Disculpe enfermera, ¿Sería tan amable de revisar y curar a mis Pokémon?-Pregunto de forma educada.

-Claro señorita, para eso estamos-Serena entregando sus tres pokebolas a la enfermera que le informo que en unos 20 minutos pasara a recogerlo.

Serena asintiendo decidió ir a la cafetería, ya tenía un poco de hambre y ese día solo había comido el refrigerio en el bosque, compro algo de comer y se dirigió a las mesas que habían en el lugar, ahí había una gran tv que mostraba promocionales de la liga y anuncios de todo tipo con referente a la región, serena no estaba interesada en eso, pero de repente la programación fue suspendida y fue cambiada por algo que llamo la atención a todos los presentes.

Serena miro al televisor y ahí se podía ver como una criatura sobrevolaba la ciudad disparando rayos hacia todos lados, la gente corría y se refugiaba, abajo en la parte inferior de la pantalla aparecía la leyenda.

"_**TERROR EN CIUDAD LUMINALIA, GARCHOMP DESCONTROLADO DESTRUYE LA CIUDAD""**_

_/-/_

_Y aquí lista la tercera parte, y presentando uno de los nuevos Pokémon de Ash. Tengan una agradable lectura y siéntanse libres de dar su opinión. _

_Solo como aclaración el tiempo que se muestra a serena no es relativo al de Ash en la ciudad_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4 –Caos en la ciudad de los sueños-**_

En el comedor y el salón principal del centro Pokémon de ciudad Santalune muchos entrenadores se encontraban alrededor de las pantallas que mostraban la noticia más reciente y repentina, entre ellos la bella chica de cabello de color miel y ojos azules que miraba con preocupación, temor y asombro las escenas.

Estas imágenes mostraban una panorámica aérea de la ciudad de Luminalia muchos edificios con las azoteas destruidas o los vidrios rotos, algunas calles con grietas producto de choques de ataques de gran potencia- _**las imágenes que vemos nos muestra la destrucción que Garchomp ha producido en la ciudad sin embargo gracias a este entrenador que vemos en pantalla los daños causados se han visto reducidos**_-El camarógrafo del helicóptero enfocaba la cámara hacia el cielo de Luminalia donde veían como el Pokémon dragón en el aire disparaba un poderoso hiperrayo una enorme ave maniobraba con estilo y elegancia esquivando fácilmente el ataque en los cielos.

_**-Es increíble la batalla que estamos presenciando señores**__**-**_En ese momento el Dragón tomo vuelo hacia la torre prisma_**-**__**Garchomp se ha dirigido hacia la torre, talvez ya está cansado y esta pesadilla haya terminado para los habitantes de la ciudad**__**-**_Informaba la reportera. El Helicóptero se acercó a la torre sin embargo no contaban con que el enojado Pokémon disparaba un hiperrayo hacia su ubicación sin que el piloto pudiera nada que hacer.

En las imágenes tomadas por la cámara que se movía demasiado se veía como el ataque se iba acercando poco a poco y como los tripulantes gritaban de miedo y terror, ante esto todos los que veían las noticias se mostraban atónitos, las imágenes de las televisoras cambiaron a las cámaras terrestres donde en una vista lejana se veía el ataque llegar al helicóptero sin embargo antes de llegar a chocar con este hubo una poderosa explosión.

Los ocupantes de aquella nave miraban con escalofríos la escena sin nada más que hacer cerraron los ojos apretando los parpados hasta que el ambiente se llenó de humo, el camarógrafo que fue el último en cerrar los ojos vio toda la escena; una enorme bola de energía amarilla y negra se interpuso en el camino del hiperrayo creando una explosión causando que el helicóptero se moviera abruptamente por la fuerza de las ondas de choque, sin embargo la rápida capacidad de reacción del piloto logro que la nave se estabilizara a pesar del empuje del aire.

Los tripulante abrieron los ojos solo para encontrar el humo a su alrededor, en las calles solo se veía la capa negra que cubría la aeronave una fuerte ráfaga de viento disipo el humo dejando ver la nave sin ningún daño para alivio de los presentes, los expectantes también suspiraron de alivio todo para que después las imágenes dejen ver a la enorme ave con un joven en el lomo acercarse a la torre prisma.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Ciudad Luminalia Tiempo antes-.-.-.-.-.-._

Ash se había adentrado en la capa de polvo con la boca tapada con su manga, al ingresar por un hoyo la densa capa blanca nublo por un momento su visión, poco a poco esta iba bajando dejando ver a dos personas tosiendo en el suelo y a una persona tirada boca abajo a su lado un Pokémon en forma de rana de color azul con algunos daños y un rostro preocupado movían a la persona por el hombro, uno de aquellos científicos que tosían se acercó al hombre imitando al Pokémon.

-Profesor… Profesor ¿se encuentra bien?... responda...- El hombre era movido de lado a lado hasta que poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar apoyándose con los antebrazos comenzando a toser

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Se acercó a ambos Ash que previamente había revisado la condición de la tercera persona en el lugar

-Si estoy bien-Respondió el profesor que se incorporaba poco a poco-Pero... Garchomp-complemento preocupado.

-Se ha ido, ¿Qué le ha sucedido?-pregunto Ash.

El profesor al escuchar el primer comentario del chico se trató de levantar abruptamente solo para caer de nuevo-No… No puede haberse ido pondría a muchas personas en peligro-Dijo con desesperación.

-¿a qué se refiere?-

-Esos... Esos hombres le colocaron un collar que ha hecho que pierda el control-confeso preocupado, Ash apretó los puños levantándose.

-Tengo que detenerlo-respondió acomodándose la gorra.

-¿Qué?… ¿Que dices chico?... puede ser peligroso-Regaño el asistente.

-¡ES MÁS PELIGROSO PARA LA GENTE QUE ESTÁ EN LAS CALLES Y TAMBIÉN PARA EL PROPIO GARCHOMP! ¡ Tengo que hacer algo para detenerlo!-respondió Ash levantando un poco la voz ante las miradas atónitas de los dos hombres y el Pokémon que presenciaba todo.

-Vamos Pikachu, tenemos que ir-El ratón asintió subiendo de nuevo a sus hombros, ambos se dirigían a salir cuando fueron detenidos por el Pokémon Azul que se interpuso en su camino.

-Froak Froak Froakie-el Pokémon emitió mientras abría sus patitas y ponía una mirada seria.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-Pregunto un confuso Ash mirando al Pokémon, sin embargo la respuesta vendría detrás suyo.

-Froakie quiere ir también, Garchomp es su amigo, debe estar preocupado por el-Escucho al profesor responder.

-¿Es cierto eso Froakie?-Pregunto Ash recibiendo una respuesta positiva por parte del Pokémon-Bien... Vamos-Le dijo señalando su otro hombro, sin perder el tiempo el Pokémon rana dio un brinco acomodándose en su otro hombro pero antes de salir Ash se volvió a los hombre con una pokebola en la mano-Si no es mucha molestia, quisiera que revisen el estado de mi Pokémon, acaba de salir de una batalla.

-Yo lo hare- dijo la tercera persona a la que había asistido Ash

Al salir del laboratorio escucho gritos de las personas y las sirenas de la policía, salió a la calle para ver a Bonnie abrazada de su hermano mirando hacia el cielo cuando le vieron se acercaron junto con la joven que precisamente habían ayudado.

-Esto se está poniendo muy mal-Dijo Clemont mirando al cielo y nervioso.

-Lo sé, tengo que detenerlo ahora mismo-Ash dijo sacando una pokebola de su cinturón.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿tú lo harás?-Pregunto Clemont.

-Tengo que hacerlo-Dijo Ash simplemente dejando asombrado y callado al joven rubio-Vamos amigo, bríndame tu ayuda-soltó una pokebola que se abrió emitiendo un destello azul enfrente de el que se materializo en una enorme ave de color café y amarillo en el pecho y unas largas plumas de la cabeza, el ave abrió majestuosamente las alas-¡Dgeoto!-Grito.

La pequeña rubia abrió grandemente los ojos al ver a la poderosa ave, sin embargo estaba demasiado asustado con lo que pasaba que apenas pudo contemplarla, sin embargo poso su mirada sobre el azabache-Cuídate mucho Ash-Dijo con los ojos temblorosos.

Ash vio a la niña se le acerco y puso una mano sobre su cabeza-Tranquila Bonnie, todo va estar bien-dicho esto se montó sobre el ave con los dos Pokémon en sus hombros, el ave tenso su cuerpo expandiendo de nuevo sus alas con un poderoso aleteo despego del suelo dejando potentes ráfagas de viento, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ave ya se encontraba surcando los cielos de ciudad Luminalia.

Los habitantes de la ciudad miraban despavoridos como el Pokémon dragón lanzaba ataques sobre los edificios y las calles, todos corrían tratando de buscar un refugio a la furia del Pokémon.

Ya en los cielos de Luminalia Ash montaba a Pidgeot viendo como el dragón furioso atacaba la ciudad-Vamos Pidgeot debemos detenerlo-El ave obedeció las ordenes de su entrenador, observando a su enemigo Pidgeot aumento su velocidad acercándose hacia él y dándole un fuerte golpe que desbalanceo al Pokémon dragón cosa que hizo que se estrelle en una azotea.

-Bueno chicos… ya tenemos su atención de aquí en adelante viene lo más peligroso-Dijo Ash, como premonitorio el Pokémon se levantó de los escombros posando su mirada rojos de furia al ave que lo había golpeado en ese momento el azabache tuvo la vista del collar que le hacía daño al Pokémon viendo como este lanzaba pequeñas ondas de choques dando como resultado a que Garchomp se enfureciera más.

El Dragón tomo vuelo dirigiendo hacia su contrincante en su boca comenzó a crearse una enorme bola llameante-Furia Dragón-susurro Ash-Pidgeot Elévate lo más alto que puedas-ordeno Ash, el dragón se había movido tan rápido que no podría esquivar el ataque como venía, El ave obedeció y aleteo elevándose lo más que podía, tomando una gran ventaja sobre su oponente Ash volteo para ver como el ataque venía a su dirección-Pikachu, Froakie agárrense bien-los dos Pokémon se miraron uno al otro con miradas nerviosas al oír eso ambos se apretaron de la ropa del entrenador mordiéndolo para tener mejor agarre-Ahora Pidgeot, evádelo en As Aéreo-El ave giro bruscamente tomando rumbo hacia el ataque, el aire a su alrededor empezó a hacerse más pesado rodeándolo como un remolino mientras Ash se sujetaba lo más que podía-¡!Ahora!-Antes de llegar y Hacer contacto con el ataque Pidgeot uso la fuerza del viento para girar aun lado del ataque.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Dijo Ash exhalando, Pidgeot volvía a tomar control de su vuelo.

En las calles la gente miraba al cielo para ver como el entrenador y el ave trataban de detener al dragón, medios de comunicación se hacían ver en tierra así mismo desde una lejanía un helicóptero se empezaba a acercar a la escena empezando a filmar las escenas aéreas.

En los centros Pokémon, Así como en las casas la noticia se empezaba a emitir, todas y cada una de las cadenas locales, interrumpían su programación para dar las nuevas, ciudad Luminalia estaba siendo un caos, en la pequeña casa de Pueblo boceto la madre de serena veía los anuncios de las siguientes carreras de Rhyhorn cuando su programación fue interrumpida, así mismo en ciudad Santalune Serena veía las mismas noticias, alrededor de todas las TV los muchos entrenadores se habían reunido para verlo, algunos miraban incrédulos miraban la pantalla donde enfocaban de lejos al entrenador siendo atacado por el dragón- "está loco" "ese chico es muy valiente" "ese tipo quiere morir"-Eso y muchos más eran los comentarios que se escuchaban en el centro Pokémon.

De vuelta en ciudad Luminalia Ash había notado la presencia de los medios y el helicóptero al darse cuenta de la presencia de este último Ash opto por tener toda la atención del dragón y así llegamos ante estas imágenes Pidgeot volaba por encima de la ciudad evadiendo los ataque de Garchomp, el Pokémon dragón rugía con fuerza y cada vez su enojo crecía mas al creerse burlado por el ave y el entrenador, su juicio nublado por el artefacto hacia que empezara a perder el control sobre sí mismo.

-Tenemos que sacar a Garchomp lo más rápido de la ciudad si se queda más tiempo aquí podría causar más problemas- los tres Pokémon estuvieron de acuerdo con su entrenador, así Pidgeot empezó a tomar vuelo hacia las afueras de Luminalia con Garchomp detrás de ellos arrojando ataques, sin embargo Ash volteo y vio como Garchomp se alejaba de ellos rumbo hacia la torre que empezaba a iluminarse para dar su espectáculo de luces nocturnos.

-¡ahhhhh! Justo lo que nos faltaba… yo y mi boca-dijo Ash con disgusto-Pidgeot síguelo-El ave cambio su rumbo siguiendo al dragón que llegaba a la torre y se posaba a mitad de esta, Ash pudo notar como un helicóptero se acercaba hacia la torre-esos idiotas, Pidgeot apresúrate por favor-El ave aumento su velocidad, pero en esos momentos sucedió lo que Ash mas temía, el dragón dándose cuenta de la proximidad de la nave se enojó cargando un ataque hacia ellos, gritos de espanto se hacían escuchar por toda la ciudad, sin embargo Ash sabía que este no era el momento para perder la cordura, Pidgeot sintió las emociones de su entrenador aumentando su velocidad se acercó lo más que pudo a la escena antes del impacto.

-Pikachu Electro-Bola- el ratón sin pensarlo salto del hombro de Ash empezando a crear una bola de energía en su cola, sin embargo esta era más grande de lo normal, lo suficientemente grande como para anular el ataque de alto nivel del dragón, La esfera salió disparada a una gran velocidad interponiéndose entre el ataque y la aeronave, una gran explosión surgió de esa colisión en el cielo se formó una nube negra que emitía disparos de electricidad y estática.

Los presentes miraron asustados toda la escena en un momento creyeron que la nave había sido destruida por tal ataque pero al disiparse el humo lograron ver la nave tambaleante por el viento pero aun completa, así mismo los ocupantes de ella, se aliviaron al ver esto, lo último que vieron fue como la sombra del ave pasaba frente a ellos.

El dragón se mostraba aun molesto en la torre, sin embargo el cansancio empezaba a notarse se mostraba un temblor en su cuerpo y empezaba a mover su cabeza de lado a lado violentamente, en ese momento el ave llegaba y se colocaba al lado de la torre, Ash salto hacia el borde-Gracias, Pidgeot, Regresa… no queremos alterarlo más-El entrenador regreso al Pokémon volador a su pokebola, acercándose al dragón que emitía gritos de sufrimiento le hablo.

-Garchomp… tranquilo, estamos aquí para ayudarte-El Pokémon poso su mirada en el sus ojos mostraban furia pero todo su rostro mostraba dolor-Sabemos que estas sufriendo, déjanos ayudarte, Froakie vino a ayudarte-Ash mostro al Pokémon rana al Pokémon furioso, en ese momento sus ojos se ablandaron el rojo empezó a disminuir reconociendo a su amigo, sin embargo el collar en su cuello dio una descarga que hizo que sus ojos mostraran de nuevo el rojo intenso, creando un orbe de energía de su boca los disparo hacia el entrenador y los dos Pokémon, sin embargo este era mucho más débil que los anteriores, así que con una prueba de agilidad los tres lo esquivaron chocando con el borde despedazándolo por completo, En ese momento Garchomp extendió sus garras saltando y volando hacia la parte más alta de la torre.

-Rayos debemos quitarle ese collar-dijo Ash a los Pokémon, mirando por todos lados noto una escalera que lo llevaba a la cima-Vamos-instruyo de nuevo los do Pokémon subieron a sus hombros empezando a escalar.

En lo bajo de la torre el profesor había llegado a mirar la situación, a su lado se encontraban los hermanos Meyer, el rubio miraba nervioso pero también admiraba al chico que hace poco había conocido, admiraba su perseverancia y valentía y el cuidado y respeto que tenía a los Pokémon, a lado de él su hermanita veía temblorosa la escena pero miraba a Ash como una especie de héroe al verlo escalar la torre más alta de la región, mismos ojos se veía en muchas personas que miraban en vivo la escena en el lugar o en las pantallas de la tv, en ciudad Santalune la chica de cabello rubio-Miel miraba nerviosa y expectante la escena que enfocaba al muchacho subir la torre.

Los dos Pokémon y el entrenador habían llegado por fin a lo más alto de la torre, la escena era alucinante el cielo empezaba a mostrar matices naranjas y rojas del atardecer, en una esquina el gran Pokémon rugía de dolor apoyándose en las rodillas, su fuerza parecía estar llegando a los limites, sus ojos mostraban el cansancio y su rostro transmitía el dolor que había tenido que aguantar golpeando el suelo agrietándolo.

Los tres se acercaban de nuevo hacia el lentamente-Tranquilo Garchomp, te salvaremos… Te lo prometo-El entrenador trataba de consolar al Pokémon que levantaba su rostro cansado y le gruñía.

-Está bien... todo va a estar bien…-poco a poco empezaba a acercarse sin querer asustar al dragón así mismo el Pokémon rana y el ratón emitían sus propios sonidos dándole apoyo moral a la enorme bestia.

Para mala fortuna de Ash el artefacto volvió a emitir descargas hacia el Pokémon, al sentirlo este se levantó violentamente por desgracia esta vez las fuerzas del Pokémon estaban mermadas por lo que empezó a caminar de espaldas acercándose peligrosamente a la orilla.

-Garchomp… ¡!NO!-grito Ash con temor al ver el peligro que corría el Pokémon, trato de correr hacia el sin embargo lo estrecho del lugar no dejaba que pudiera moverse con facilidad, Froakie al ver lo que sucedía salto por encima de Ash y haciendo uso de la espuma que salían por su cuello arrojo la sustancia pegajosa en las patas del Pokémon dejándolo inmóvil en el acto.

-Gran idea Froakie… ahora es nuestro turno Pikachu-Ash se acercó lo más rápido que pudo al Pokémon abalanzándose hacia él lo tomo con todas sus fuerzas, el Pokémon cansado poco hacía por luchar, Ash trato de mover el cuello del dragón dejando libre el collar-¡! Ahora Pikachu!-el ratón entendió la orden de su entrenador y con una puntería nata extendió su cola dando un brillo blanco y con gran agilidad salto dándole de lleno al collar haciéndolo pedazos al instante. Garchomp sintió su cuerpo relajarse al no tener que soportar más esas descargas en su cuerpo y en su cerebro cayo de rodillas jadeando con los ojos apenas entreabiertos-Esta bien Garchomp Ya todo paso-Dijo el entrenador acariciando la cabeza al Pokémon, en los cielos el helicóptero grababa toda la interacción y en las calles aplausos se escuchaban por la hazaña del entrenador, la tensión bajo entre las personas que miraban los televisores sin embargo eso no seria el fin del espectáculo.

Pikachu se acercaba a su entrenador y a Garchomp que empezaba a respirar mas tranquilamente, por desgracia el roedor no se dio cuenta que pisaba un lugar donde había un enorme agrietamiento que al sentir el peso de Pikachu cedió dejando caer al abismo al roedor, De nuevo la tensión se sintió ante esta escena y no solo la tensión, el miedo y el terror sin embargo nadie espero lo que pasaría.

-¡Nooo…! ¡PIKACHU!-El azabache en un acto sin pensar se arrojó detrás de Pikachu al abismo ante las miradas pasmadas y desconcertadas de todo aquel que miraba la escena.

Ante la vista de miles de personas se veía como el joven caía casi a una muerte segura muchas personas no aguantaron y se taparon los ojos así como muchos padres desviaron la vista de sus hijos, la pequeña Bonnie empezó a lagrimear al ver esto aferrándose a la cintura de su hermano mayor que la abrazo.

Ash estiraba los brazos lo más que podía-Vamos... Vamos falta poco- el azabache trataba de tomar a Pikachu lo más rápido que podía con las yemas de los dedos logro tomar la punta de su cola y dándole un tirón acerco más hacia el al roedor, teniéndolo cerca lo tomo entre sus brazos acobijándolo en su pecho, en ese momento giró dando la espalda al suelo Sus manos trataban de llegar hacia el cinturón de sus pokebolas, logrando llegar a ella tomo una de ellas, Pasando la mitad de la altura de la torre, si no hacía algo pronto ya no tendría más tiempo, tomando la pokebola libero al Pokémon en el aire y cerró los ojos.

El brillo de la pokebola se hizo ver la tensión subió a su punto máximo ante todos y entonces lo único que todos pudieron escuchar fue un fuerte ruido… las ventanas cercanas de la torre prisma estallaron a causa de una enorme explosión sónica, Pidgeot había salido de su pokebola y había visto la situación de su entrenador, solo era cuestión de segundos para que este toque el suelo, el pájaro nativo de Kanto había roto la barrera del sonido de un segundo a otro, sus movimientos habían sido tan veloces que la vista humana no lo había podido seguir.

Ash abría los ojos, sentía algo blando debajo de él, abrió un ojo para ver lo que sucedía solo vio el sol que empezaba a caer ya fijándose atentamente vio hacia abajo, el suelo se notaba muy lejos y fue cuando noto que estaba en el lomo del ave-Lo logramos…Lo logramos Pikachu…-El ratón también dio un grito de alivio-Gracias Pidgeot… eres el mejor-Felicito a su Pokémon volador que dio un feliz graznido.-Gracias… Gracias Arceus…. Sabía que no me dejarías morir sin ganar una liga-

Pidgeot volaba en círculos por encima de la torre, La calma había llegad por fin, todos los que había seguido todos los acontecimientos desde el inicio se sintieron aliviados mientras veían al ave descender junto con el entrenador.

El ave aterrizo por detrás de las vallas que habían colocado las fuerzas policiacas, al bajar de su Pokémon escucho a personas aplaudir de nuevo hacia el poniéndolo nervioso y tímido, acaricio al ave y cayo sentado-Espero mamá no vea esto... sino mi vida irremediablemente llegara a su fin después de este viaje-Dijo un poco asustado por lo que diría su madre.

El ratón se acercó a acariciarle la pierna pero en ese momento los hermanos Meyer se acercaron al igual que el profesor-Ash… Ash-Se escuchaba decir a la pequeña Bonnie mientras se acercaba tomada de la mano de su hermano.

-¿Estas bien?-complemento el rubio extendiéndole la mano.

-Sí, no hay nada de qué preocuparse-Menciono el Azabache mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda del chico.

El hombre de unos treinta años con una bata se dirigió hacia el-Joven Ash muchas Gracias por lo que has hecho por Garchomp, te estaré eternamente agradecido-Hablo educadamente el profesor.

-No hay problema, no podía dejar que Garchomp sufriera-Menciono humildemente el azabache. Una vez que Garchomp fue atendido y llevado de nuevo al laboratorio Los cuatro empezaron a caminar al laboratorio, el profesor les había invitado a pasar la noche ahí, sin embargo la noche no había terminado para Ash, al entrar a la multitud las cámaras empezaron a buscarlo y los periodistas a hacerles preguntas, nervioso el chico trataba de evadir lo más que podía a las personas.

-.-.-.-.-.

En ciudad Santalune algunos dieron un grito de júbilo, muchos se maravillaron al ver la reacción del ave que no pudieron notar, sin embargo la peli miel aún estaba pasmada su corazón latía apresuradamente, fue un espectáculo que ella no había visto en su vida, ver a un entrenador hacer ese tipo de actos por salvar a su Pokémon, prácticamente estaba dando su vida por él, ella no pudo evitar sentir admiración por el que hasta en ese momento era un extraño.

Justo en ese momento los medios empezaron enfocar al entrenador que pasaba entre la multitud de frente.

_**-Joven joven. ¿Qué pensaba al momento de saltar de la torre?-**_Preguntaba una periodista mientras luchaba por acercar el micrófono entre la multitud.

El joven trataba de salir de la multitud sin embargo logro contestar la pregunta-_**Pikachu es mi amigo, no dejaría que nada malo le pase**_-Dijo el azabache para desaparecer entre la multitud.

La imagen en primer plano había logrado llamar la atención de serena "esos ojos, ese rostro… no, no puede ser… no puede ser el" la duda había llegado a su mente, al ver la imagen de aquel joven su rostro le hizo recordar al de aquel niño que había conocido hace mucho tiempo, aquel niño con quien había pasado bastante tiempo, aquel que había sido su mejor amigo y por causas del destino se tuvo que alejar.

Estaba inmersas en sus pensamientos pero la voz de la reportera volvió la saco de ellos –_**Este ha sido un día muy agitado para las personas de ciudad Luminalia, pero gracias a un valiente joven que no dudo en ningún momento en ayudar al Pokémon todo se ha resuelto, la pesadilla para estas personas termino; poco sabemos de la identidad de este joven pero algunas fuentes nos han facilitado algunos datos de él...-**_Dijo la reportera que en ese momento capto toda la atención de serena, este era el momento de eliminar sus dudas-_**Nos han hecho saber que el nombre de este chico es Ash Kétchum procedente de la región Kanto**_-los ojos de serena se ampliaron su boca se abrió tratando de emitir alguna palabra pero de ella solo salían sonidos ahogados, el escuchar ese nombre de nuevo le hizo sentir un torrente de sentimientos que ni ella misma sabia expresar, emoción, alegría, nerviosismo y hasta enojo. Sin perder el tiempo salió corriendo de la sala dirigiéndose a la sala de teléfonos.

En una pequeña casa en pueblo boceto Grace tomaba una taza de té ella se alegraba y se tranquilizaba al saber que todo había salido bien y no había pasado a mayores sin embargo al escuchar lo último de la nota la taza empezó a temblar en sus manos provocando que él se le derramara. Apenas y había pasado un minuto de la noticia cuando escucho el teléfono sonar.

Tomando la llamada contesto-¿Bueno quien Habla?-

-Mamá has visto lo último de las noticias-Grace miro a su hija exaltada con un rostro sorprendido, ella no tenía que preguntar por qué ella sabía perfectamente el porqué de su rostro.

-Mamá está aquí… él está aquí... está en Kalos-dijo serena aun exaltada.

A pesar del estado de su hija Grace no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa melancólica, la sonrisa de serena brillaba como no lo había echo hace años, como aquellos días que compartía con su mejor amigo, aquellos días en que regresaba a casa y le contaba las aventuras que había pasado con Ash, los Pokémon que había visto en el rancho Oak, la sonrisa que le mostraba cuando le contaba como aquel niño la protegía cuando otros niños la querían molestar. Sin embargo no pudo dejar de mostrarse un poco preocupada sabía que serena iba a hacer lo posible para reencontrarse con el de nuevo, la pregunta era ¿Cómo la iba a recibir? Se preocupaba que los años separados hubieran formado una brecha entre ellos y su hija saliera lastimada. Grace solo rezaría a Arceus para que todo salga bien.

**_Continuara..._**

/-/

_**Y hasta aquí el capítulo… **_

_**Y aquí vamos a que Ash ya se ha dejado sentir en Kalos y Serena se ha enterado de su presencia, aquí cabe decir que la emoción de serena será totalmente justificada mientras vayamos profundizando en los recuerdos de ambos pero eso será en los siguientes capítulos, que disfruten la lectura. Siéntanse libres de dar su punto de vista y comentarios.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 –_**Preludio de una reunión Esperada**_-

En la región Kalos un nuevo día llegaba, el sol se proyectaba en cada una de las ventanas mientras se escuchaba el cantar de las aves, así mismo en un cuarto del centro Pokémon de ciudad Santalune una jovencita de nombre Serena Yvonne descansaba hasta que su rostro fue iluminado por la luz del sol, con un poco de pesar ella empezó a abrir sus ojos revelando sus bellos orbes azules, sin embargo sus iris se dilataron al contacto directo con la luz cosa que hizo que la muchacha girara hacia el otro lado de su cama, se quedó así por unos minutos ya despierta pero sin abrir los ojos, a su mente venia los sucesos de ayer, pero sobre todo descubrir que podría volver a ver a su mejor amigo, aun con los ojos cerrados los recuerdos empezaron a inundarla.

•••

_Una niña de 8 años se encontraba en un roca que se encontraba a un lado de un pequeño lago, mirando a los Pokémon de agua jugar, ella mecía sus piernas mientras sus pies tocaban el agua, un ruido se escuchó detrás de ella, al voltear y mirar se dio cuenta que un niño un año mayor que ella se acercaba, una bonita sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la niña reconociéndolo de inmediato. Su mejor amigo._

_-Hola sere, perdón por llegar tarde-Se disculpaba aquel niño de cabello alborotado negro mientras se sentaba al lado de ella._

_-Está bien Ash igual no tardaste mucho-Le respondió regalándole una bonita sonrisa.._

_Ash como se llamaba el niño saco una pequeña bolsa que le entrego a la niña-Toma es para ti-_

_La niña tomo la pequeña bolsa para mirar su contenido cuan grata fue su sorpresa al mirar lo que había dentro de ella-¡Galletas!-Dijo con emoción en su voz-¡y con chispas de chocolate!-grito con júbilo._

_-Sí, mamá las hizo para que comamos juntos-dijo el niño feliz al ver a su amiga sonriendo_

_La niña tomo una galleta y lo llevo a su boca dando un suspiro de placer- Tu mami siempre hace galletas muy ricas-dijo la niña tomando la bolsa de galletas y acercándola al niño-Toma tú también come algunas, también son tuyas-dijo feliz_

_-Gracias -dijo el niño tomando una galleta mordiéndolo y degustándola al sentir el sabor en su boca._

_-Espero que cuando crezca pueda hacer galletas tan ricas como las de tu mamá-Menciono la peli miel dándole otra mordida a aquella deliciosa galleta._

_-Seguro que lo harás serán muy ricas ya lo veras-dijo el niño con emoción-y yo seré el primero en probarlos-declaro con orgullo._

_Serena rio ante la declaración y la energía del niño, ambos disfrutaron de las galletas hasta que estas se terminaron, para después solo quedar sentados admirando la naturaleza, desde que se habían conocido en aquel campamento ambos empezaron a tener una conexión uno con el otro llegando a tener una gran y profunda amistad, la niña que antes era muy tímida se sentía segura al lado de su amigo._

_-Mira es Poliwag-dijo el pequeño Ash al ver salir al Pokémon del agua que al mirarlos se acercó feliz saliendo del agua y agitando su cuerpo para secarse para después lanzarse al regazo de la peli-miel._

_-hola Poliwag, ¿nos extrañaste?-pregunto la niña al Pokémon que la miro a los ojos y dio un grito feliz para después frotar el su cuerpo con la niña cosa que la hizo reír-Es tan lindo-declaro la pequeña._

_Ash miraba a su amiga jugar con el Pokémon-le agradas mucho a Poliwag-dijo sonriente._

_-si a mí también-agrego ella con una sonrisa- no puedo creer que le hubiera tenido miedo-Dijo con voz arrepentida- los Pokémon son muy lindos-_

_-Está bien serena, lo importante es que veas que los Pokémon pueden ser nuestros amigos si los tratamos con cariño-declaro Ash tocando la cabeza del Pokémon tipo agua-_

_-Eso lo aprendí de ti Ash, gracias-la niña menciono a su amigo dándole una bonita sonrisa._

_-no tienes que agradecerme nada sere, somos amigos después de todo-hablo el niño con emoción-Los mejores-_

_-si Ash los mejores-repitió-Aunque…- ante esto el rostro de la niña se tornó triste_

_-que pasa serena ¿estás bien?-pregunto un poco preocupado Ash._

_-Es que… tú te iras a tu aventura dentro de poco, y yo… tendré que esperar un año para volverte a ver-la mirada de la niña cayo aún más ante eso el Pokémon que mantenía en sus brazos la trato de consolar._

_-no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso serena-Dijo con una sonrisa que llamo la atención a la peli miel._

_-¿Por qué no Ash?-_

_-Bueno yo… tome una decisión-respondió el niño-te esperare para que podamos iniciar nuestras aventuras juntos._

_La niña abrió sus ojos ampliamente-Pero... Ash no puedes hacer eso… si haces eso Gary se te adelantara y siempre te molestara-respondió la niña que bajaba la cabeza con tristeza mientras su voz se apagaba-yo no quiero que por mi culpa…-_

_-No me importa-Interrumpió-estoy seguro que juntos seremos un equipo fuerte que ni Gary podrá ganarnos-el niño alzo sus manos empuñadas hacia el cielo con mucha energía-Es una promesa, además te dije que juntos encontraríamos algo que te gustara hacer-hablo dirigiéndose hacia ella entrelazando sus meñiques._

_La niña miro a su amigo aun en la sorpresa, Ash desde siempre ha estado esperando con ansias su décimo cumpleaños para salir y ser un maestro Pokémon, y ahora allí estaba, esperando por ella para que juntos inicien aquella aventura, los ojos de la niña empezaron a hacerse acuosos sin embargo ella los retuvo y volvió a sentirse feliz al ver la energía de su amigo._

_-Dilo conmigo serena, ¡seremos el equipo más fuerte!-declaro el azabache._

_Ambos juntaron sus manos y la levantaron hacia el cielo-¡seremos el equipo más fuerte!-Gritaron al unísono, para después mirarse y reírse juntos._

_-Y tu vendrás conmigo ¿vedad Poliwag?-La niña le dijo al pequeño mientras lo abrazaba con cariño haciendo que el Pokémon asienta con alegría y entusiasmo._

_-me pregunto que Pokémon voy a atrapar-Declaro la niña-talvez un bonito Buterfree, o un tierno Growlithe-hablo con brillos en los ojos._

_-O talvez un Ekans - interrumpió Ash con una risita._

_La niña tensó su cuerpo sintiendo escalofríos-Yo… aun le temo un poco a ellos-dijo tímidamente._

_-No te preocupes serena, yo nunca dejaría que nada ni nadie te hiciera daño-declaro con su característica determinación el niño._

_-Gra… Gracias Ash-Respondió la niña aún más tímida._

_-De nada-Respondió saltando de la roca-¿quieres ir a ver a los Pokémon voladores?-pregunto_

_-claro-respondió la pequeña, Ash le ofreció la mano para apoyarse y no se cayera, la niña lo tomo saltando de la roca-¿Qué dices Poliwag, vienes con nosotros?-Pregunto al pequeño Pokémon._

_Poli poli-asintió feliz._

_Los dos niños tomados de la mano se alejaban del lago mientras el pequeño Pokémon tipo agua los seguía._

_•••_

Serena abrió los ojos al ver desvanecer su recuerdo, acomodándose de nuevo en la cama para mirar el techo fijamente "Ash… no puedo creer que te hayas arrojado de una torre por salvar a tu Pokémon, tal parece que sigues siendo ese chico bondadoso y de buen corazón"…. "el tiempo que pase contigo fueron los mejores de mi vida, fuiste la primera persona a la que pude llamar amigo, mi mejor amigo… tú me enseñaste a no temerle a los Pokémon, me enseñaste a ser más valiente, siempre estuviste conmigo, siempre cuidaste de mi" serena dio un suspiro "aun cuando yo no era más que una llorona" pensó mientras reía de sí misma ante esa aclaración, "talvez ya te olvidaste de mí, por eso nunca trataste de buscarme o comunicarte conmigo" la tristeza la empezaba a invadir al recordar cuando se estaban despidiendo "pero quiero… volver a verte" serena se levantó de la cama sentándose en ella mientras se colocaba sus pantuflas- Aunque sea solo una vez más- fue lo que salió de su boca.

En ese momento serena se dirigió hacia su mochila, de ahí saco un suave pañuelo blanco y también tomo una pokebola pero esta era diferente era una pokebola de color verde en la parte superior de la esfera con puntos de color rojo y uno de color amarillo sobre estos-Estoy segura que tú también estarías feliz de verlo de nuevo-declaro mientras miraba a los dos objetos con nostalgia en ese momento ella no pudo evitar que una lagrima corriera por sus mejillas.

Ella se limpió aquella lagrima solitaria colocando los dos objetos en la mesita de noche levantándose por completo ella se asomó por la ventana respirando el aire fresco de un nuevo día Recordando lo que su madre le había dicho al hablar con ella la noche anterior, su madre le había aconsejado que si lo quería ver talvez debería quedarse en aquella ciudad unos días mas ya que los entrenadores normalmente van hacia ahí para ganar su primera placa de gimnasio, y si conocía a Ash tal cual lo recordaba el estaría ahí lo más pronto posible para ganar su primera placa rumbo hacia la liga de Kalos.

"_Yo me volveré el entrenador más fuerte del mundo"_

Aquellas palabra resonaron por su mente, aquellas que eran un sello para su amigo- tal vez aun no sepa que es lo que quiero para mí y me apasione pero te demostrare que yo también puedo ser una fuerte entrenadora-Dijo serena con una gran determinación mientras levantaba sus manos empuñándolas frente de su pecho.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.- Ciudad Luminalia.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Ash se levantaba de un ajetreado día, aún era muy temprano pero mirando hacia un lado vio a su fiel compañero aun en el mundo de los sueños con cuidado para no levantarlo el joven salió de la cama tomando una ducha rápida, al salir de ahí se encontró con su fiel compañero esperándolo..

-Supongo debemos salir a buscar algo para desayunar-Dijo Ash a su compañero que salto a su hombro.

Tanto Pokémon como entrenador bajaron las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido y despertar a alguien, se encontraba pasando la sala cuando de repente se encontró con el profesor.

-Ah hola Ash, veo que eres de los que se levantan muy temprano-declaro el profesor viendo al joven.

-Bueno si, es algo que he acostumbrado cuando entrenaba con mis Pokémon-dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-¿y a donde te dirigías?-pregunto el profesor mientras colocaba unos libros.

-Tenía pensado salir y buscar algo para desayunar-Respondió Ash.

-vamos chico eso no es necesario, vamos a la cocina de hecho yo también estaba a punto de ir a desayunar-invito el profesor.

-Espero no sea una molestia-Respondió Ash con modestia.

-Vamos chico, seguro Sophy tiene preparado para todos-Respondió el profesor.

Al entrar a la cocina vieron a la joven alumna del profesor preparar el desayuno, unos panqueques de bayas, con tocino y jugo de naranja. Al verlos se dirigió a ellos.

-profesor el desayuno ya está…Oh hola Ash, buenos días no creí verte tan temprano, pasen tomen asiento tengo el desayuno listo-dijo la chica con una sonrisa al joven.

-buenos días, y gracias-respondió el joven de cabello negro.

-No hay de que… es un gusto-respondió la chica con un guiño.

-la has dejado muy impresionada con lo de ayer-susurro el profesor al joven que se descoloco un poco con la dicho.

Los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa disfrutando el desayuno preparado por la chica que Ash alabo por lo delicioso que este era ganando sonrisas tímidas de la joven estudiante, de repente Ash saco un tema que le interesaba.

-Disculpe profesor-hablo ganándose la atención de este-ayer antes de entrar al laboratorio vi a esos hombres que causaron todo ¿sabe usted quiénes eran?-

El profesor tomo un sorbo a su café-No lo sé muy bien, pero he escuchado que ellos son una organización criminal que se hacen llamar así mismos "Tema Flare"- el profesor dijo tomando rostro serio.

-¿Team Flare?-

-Hasta hace poco se hizo conocido, sin embargo muchos aseguran que es una organización que hace años que existe aunque nadie sabe nada mas-termino de explicar.

-¿y se puede saber porque lo atacaron?-pregunto el azabache.

-Ellos querían mi investigación-respondió el profesor ganando una mirada interrogante del joven que decidió aclarar-mi investigación se basa sobre un suceso magnifico al que le hemos llamado Mega evolución.

-¿Mega evolución?-

-Así es, la mega evolución es un suceso increíble que puede hacer que los Pokémon aun en su fase final puedan evolucionar una vez más aun es un suceso misterioso y muy nuevo-Explico el profesor mostrando emoción en su voz.

Ash parecía recordar algo-Espere, el profesor Oak me hablo hace poco sobre un proceso que consistía en que el Pokémon podía evolucionar una vez más aún si este ya estaba en su fase final, pero lo que más me pareció increíble es cuando me dijo que el Pokémon podría volver a su forma normal después de esto-explico Ash.

-Entonces veo que has escuchado de la Mega-Evolución-

-si debo decir que es impresionante aunque yo al principio no lo creía-dijo Ash frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza haciendo reír a los presentes. Ash al principio parecía no creer tal cosa sin embargo recordó ciertos sucesos que pasaron en ciudad Nueva Tork durante su viaje en Teselia y cuando se encontró con una especie femenina de Mewtwo que aparentemente podía controlar una nueva transformación de manera voluntaria. Uniendo los cabos sueltos él pudo teorizar que esa podría ser algún tipo de Mega-Evolución, sin embargo eso es algo que no le había dicho a nadie.

-Pues muchos lo creen así sin embargo ya podemos asegurar algunos Pokémon que mega-evolucionan-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-pregunto el azabache interesado.

-Sabemos que los tres iniciales de Kanto y Hoenn pueden hacerlo, así como Garchomp o Lucario-Respondió el profesor.

-wow-exclamo Ash con emoción.

-sin embargo la mega-evolución requiere ciertos requisitos-

-¿requisitos?-Pregunto Ash confuso.

-Bueno en primera el entrenador debe tener un piedra llamada "piedra llave", así mismo el Pokémon debe tener un piedra exclusiva para su especie y lo más importante Pokémon y entrenador deben haber formado un fuerte vínculo entre ellos, así y solo así el proceso mega evolutivo se llevara con éxito-explico el científico.

-debe ser impresionante-declaro con emoción-Aunque no entendí bien lo de la piedra especial para el Pokémon-

-Cada Pokémon que puede mega evolucionar tiene una piedra especial para hacerlo, Garchomp por ejemplo necesita una garchompita o Lucario que necesita una Lucarita-Explicaba con detenimiento el profesor.

-Oh parece que ya lo entiendo-Dijo Ash asintiendo.

Mientras que Ash y el profesor platicaban sobre el proceso mega-evolutivo los hermanos Meyer bajaban en busca de su nuevo amigo, escuchando las voces provenientes de la cocina decidieron averiguar, al llegar se encontraron con el trio desayunado siendo invitados por ellos a unirse a la mesa, el profesor se disculpó levantándose para seguir con sus deberes al igual que su asistente dejando a los dos jóvenes y a la niña.

-wow Ash tu Pidgeot es hermoso y muy grande-Declaraba Bonnie con emoción llamando la atención del joven.

-Jejeje Gracias Bonnie-dijo Ash con timidez tomando un sorbo de jugo.

-Me gustaría ver a tus demás Pokémon, deben ser tan lindos y fuertes-Hablaba la niña con pura emoción en su voz.

-Claro, antes de irme te prometo que te los enseñare-le dijo Ash a la niña rubia que salto de emoción. Sin embargo el hermano mayor de esta solo se encontraba en estado pensativo.

-¿Pasa algo Clemont?-pregunto Ash al joven que tenía la mirada perdida.

El rubio miro al azabache-Ash… tengo algo que tengo que decirte-hablo.

-¿Qué pasa Clemont?-Pregunto Ash en duda.

Clemont trago saliva antes de hablar-bueno yo debí decírtelo pero… yo soy… el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia- confeso mientras Bonnie tenía una risa nerviosa por la reacción del joven de cabello negro.

Ante esto Ash quedo asombrado-Tu ¿el líder?-pregunto Ash.

-Si lo soy, siento no haberlo dicho antes pero me sentí avergonzado por la manera en que te trataron en el gimnasio-El joven rubio tenía una mirada de pena en el rostro.

-Espera entonces… si tú eres el líder ¿Quién rayos fue el que me hecho?-Pregunto Ash más confuso que molesto.

Yo cree un robot que fungiera como líder de gimnasio para que yo tuviera tiempo de hacer algo que me gusta… inventar-Explico el joven rubio.

Ash no entendía muy bien la situación-¿y porque la estipulación de cuatro medallas? me parece algo injusto-

-Ciudad Luminalia es la capital de Kalos, además que aquí se encuentra el aeropuerto y se entregan los iniciales a los entrenadores primerizos, eso hace que el gimnasio tuviera demasiados retadores, sin embargo estos aún no tienen ni el nivel ni la experiencia suficiente… así que para evitar eso estipule la medida de cuatro medallas, para que el entrenador tenga al menos un poco de experiencia antes de batir un duelo-

-Creo que lo entiendo, aunque no es nada amable la forma en que me lo comunicaron cuando llegue-Ash recordaba lo que paso cuando entro al gimnasio.

-Si lo sé, es algo que tengo que arreglar-dijo Clemont con pena.

Ash miro al chico- tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué quieres que el robot funja como líder en lugar tuyo?-Pregunto.

-Como ya te dije antes a mí me gusta inventar cosas es mi pasión, siendo líder de gimnasio me consume demasiado tiempo, además que…-Dijo tomando una pausa-últimamente no me he sentido bien siendo un líder de gimnasio, hace no mucho fui asignado como relevo de mi padre aunque aún tengo la sensación de que no estaba listo-

Ash miro con pena al pobre chico poniendo una mano en sus hombros-Clemont, tienes que estar seguro de lo que quieres, ser un líder de gimnasio es una gran responsabilidad, no solo para ayudar a los entrenadores sino también para tu ciudad y región-Dijo Ash de forma sabia.

-Lo sé, y eso es lo que quiero. Buscarme a mí mismo, me encantan las batallas, quiero ser una gran líder que enorgullezca a esta ciudad Pero siento que esa chispa dentro de mi está desapareciendo.-Declaro Clemont con un poco de frustración en su voz.

Ash sintió empatía hacia el joven rubio-sé que pronto aclararas tu mente Clemont, además quiero luchar contra el Clemont más fuerte-Dijo Ash sonriéndole, Clemont sintió esa determinación y voluntad que salía del chico, quería aprender de y al menos poder tener un poco de esa voluntad que él tenía. Una idea surgió por su mente pero primero tenía que arreglar su problema principal.

-Gracias Ash-Dijo realmente agradecido-por ahora tengo que regresar al gimnasio y reprogramar a Clembot ahora que ya sé que problemas tiene Tengo que reprogramar el cifrado del núcleo, y cambiar la lógica de la programación….-Clemont empezaba a divagar.

Ash levanto una ceja ante tal palabrería-¿Me creerías si te digo que no le entiendo nada de lo que dice ahora?-Ash le susurro a Bonnie que seguía comiendo sus panqueques.

-Nadie lo hace-respondió la niña-¿entonces me enseñaras tus Pokémon Ash?-dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Ash para sacarlo de la cocina.

-Es… Espera Bonnie, ¿no crees que es de mala educación dejar a tu hermano hablando solo?-le pregunto Ash a la niña.

-No importa, cuando Clemont está en ese estado no se da cuenta de nada-Dijo la niña con una risita-Vamos quiero ver a los demás Pokémon que traes-Dijo la niña haciendo pucheros y jalándolo mas fuerte.

Ash rio ante la enérgica niña-Esta bien… vamos-dijo Ash mientras una feliz Bonnie jalo a Ash fuera de la cocina dejando a Clemont divagando.

Después de que Ash le enseñara sus Pokémon a la niña y que esta pasara un tiempo jugando con ellos, los hermanos se despidieron de Ash, Clemont tenía que reprogramar a Clembot y asi los tres estaban en la calle despidiéndose.

-bueno Ash gracias, espero verte pronto-dijo Clemont extendiéndole la mano.

-Fue un placer conocerte Clemont, y estoy seguro que pronto aclararas tu mente-Le Dijo sonriéndole mientras el rubio asintió-Y a ti también Bonnie fue muy agradable conocerte-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Vendrás a visitarnos pronto verdad?-Le pregunto un poco triste al ver partir a su nuevo amigo.

Ash se arrodillo a su altura-Claro… y te prometo enseñarte los Pokémon que capture-Le dijo Asiendo que la niña vuelva a tener una gran sonrisa.

Ambos hermanos se despidieron del profesor y sus asistentes para proceder a ir al gimnasio del mayor, en el camino Clemont vio a su hermana que estaba un poco cabizbaja, de nuevo la idea que había tenido antes le vino a la mente – Hey Bonnie- Le llamo.

-¿Si Clemont?-Respondió no muy entusiasta

-¿Qué te parecería viajar por todo Kalos?-Pregunto cuando de pronto la niña volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa de felicidad y jubilo que tanto le caracterizaba.

Después de despedirse de los hermanos Ash había salido a comprar suministros para su nuevo viaje, al llegar al laboratorio decidió subir a preparar sus cosas, tiempo después se encontraba en la entrada del laboratorio despidiéndose.

-Entonces Ash, antes que nada quiero agradecer todo lo que has hecho y también quiero que tengas esto, tu nueva Pokedex, he descargado toda la información de tu vieja Pokedex y la he pasado a esta con sus debidas actualizaciones tu chip de registro ha sido instalado correctamente para que puedas acceder a todas tus cuentas- el profesor de Kalos le entregaba una Pokedex como tableta electrónica-Y aquí también un Holomisor para que podamos estar en contacto, también tiene integrado un mapa de Kalos entre otros usos-Mientras desayunaban El profesor Ciprés le había propuesto a Ash ser una especie de asistente de campo durante su viaje cosa que este acepto gustoso.

-Gracias profesor, le agradezco todas las atenciones que ha tomado conmigo-agradeció Ash.

-no es nada, al contrario como te he dicho antes nosotros te agradecemos todo lo que has hecho- dijo el profesor-No quieres agregar nada Sophy-Dijo el profesor con sonrisa pícara a su asistente que volteo la mirada penosamente.

Ash rio ante aquella escena rascándose las mejillas para luego dirigirse a su Pokémon -¿Entonces Pikachu, listo para una nueva aventura amigo?-Pregunto el azabache.

-Pika-Grito el roedor levantando la patita al aire con mucha energía.

Ash se despedía de todos dispuesto a partir a una nueva aventura sin embargo antes de salir a la calle fue atacado con un ataque de frurbujas, enfrente de él se encontraba el Pokémon que lo había ayudado a parar a Garchomp el día de ayer, el pequeño Froakie que se encontraba rodando una pokebola hacia sus pies.

Ash se agacho tomando su pokebola-Froakie, no me digas que tu…-dijo con asombro al entender la situación

-Froak-declaro el Pokémon asintiendo alegremente.

-Si Froakie quiere ir contigo tómalo Ash- la voz del profesor se escuchó detrás de él.

-Pero, se supone que son para los nuevos entrenadores ¿no es así?-pregunto Ash dudando.

-sí, pero este Froakie es especial-menciono el profesor- él ha decidido que tú eres un entrenador digno para él, antes él ha tenido otros entrenadores sin embargo él no los había escuchado y siempre lo terminaban regresando-

Ash miro al Pokémon que se acercó cada vez más a él, pensando en lo que le habían dicho antes tomo su decisión-Está bien-dijo Ash-acepto, bienvenido a la familia Froakie-Dijo Ash colocando la pokebola frente del Pokémon.

Froakie dio un grito de felicidad y brinco tocando el botón de la pokebola, en ese momento el cuerpo del Pokémon se cubrió con un aura roja formándose en energía pura siendo absorbido por el objeto esférico, después de haberse movido unas cuantas veces el objeto aseguro la captura de este.

-Qué te parece Pikachu, nuestro primer Pokémon de Kalos y nuevo miembro de la familia-dijo Ash a su roedor quien asintió felizmente y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ash empezó a caminar por las calles de Luminalia rumbo hacia ciudad Santalune donde le habían dicho que estaba el gimnasio más cercano, él había decidido primero retar aquel gimnasio además que sabía que ese gimnasio estaba a cargo de la hermana menor de su amiga Alexa y por lo que ella le había dicho su hermana era una luchadora fuerte, por lo tanto Ash estaba emocionada y no podía esperar a tener una batalla con ella. Tanto entrenador como Pokémon estaban listos para iniciar una nueva aventura sin saber lo que este viaje les depararía, alegrías y peligros eso es lo que les esperaba durante este largo viaje, pero Ash estaba listo y dispuesto a enfrentarse a eso y otros retos más que le deparaba.

_**-Ciudad Santalune-**_

El cielo se veía con leves tonos rojizos que mostraba el bello atardecer en la región, en ese momento Serena se paraba frente del gimnasio de ciudad Santalune, ella miro el edificio por breves momentos al entrar en el vio las paredes repletas de fotografías de Pokémon tipo insecto, admiro cada uno de aquellos cuadros impresionada por la sencillez pero a la vez el encuadre perfecto en el cual estos estaban tomados. Tan absorta estaba admirando aquella exposición que no se dio cuenta que una joven un poco mayor a ella de cabello rubio se paró justamente detrás de ella.

-¿Deseas algo?-Pregunto aquella voz

La niña de pelo castaño-miel giro su cuerpo hacia la voz viendo a una chica de unos 20 años de cabello rubio una blusa blanca y pantalones verdes con una cámara fotográfica

Serena se acercó a ella poniéndose de frente-Mi nombre es Serena y he venido a retarte a una batalla-declaro con firmeza.

La joven mostro una gran sonrisa-La líder Viola Acepta tu reto, por favor sígueme-declaro mientras se dirigía a una puerta al fondo del pasillo con serena siguiéndola, la joven de ojos azules no quería demostrarlo sin embargo dentro de ella el nerviosismo empezaba a hacerse notar, mirando sus manos noto como estas temblaban. Poco sabía ella que dentro de poco una persona importante en su pasado se haría presente de nuevo en su vida.

Mientras la joven señorita entraba a la gran habitación un chico de tez morena ojos cafés claros y con su Pikachu en el hombro pisaba por primera vez las calles de ciudad Santalune acomodándose su gorra y dispuesto a ganar su primera insignia antes del anochecer mirando atentamente hacia el mapa incluido en su Holomisor llevo su atención hacia el Pokémon que se postraba en su hombro.

-¡Listo para Ganar nuestra primera insignia amigo!-Exclamo con firmeza en su voz y con una mirada desafiante.

/-/

_**Bueno chicos espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y como había mencionado antes el tiempo lo tengo un poco medido sin embargo he logrado terminar este capítulo, he empezado a tocar el tema del pasado de Ash y serena en lo personal creo que ese será el reto aunque aún soy un novato escribiendo y creando historias tratare de hilar todo de la mejor manera ya que creo que eso sería lo más importante. Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia así también por sus comentarios y sugerencias. Hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
